Best Laid Plans 3
by wajag
Summary: Crossover with SG-1, The SGC knows what happened to the Ancients, what will Methos do now with their power?


Author: wajag  
  
Title:Best Laid Plans 3  
  
Feedback Address:wajag@eskimo.com  
  
Rating:R-17  
  
Info:sequel to Best Laid Plans 1 & 2 (X-over HL with SG1)  
  
Character Listing:M, DM, J, A, OFC, SG-1 characters  
  
Summary:Part 3. The Ancients put Immortals on Earth as part of a plan to prevent the Goa'uld from taking over the Earth. Time has a way of drifting all things from their original purpose.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate or a new car).  
  
This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1& 2 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate – 1 characters and situations is assumed.  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a continuation of where I left off with Best Laid Plans-1 & 2. Those stories told how an Alien race called the Ancients had genetically engineered Immortals to act as Earth's first defense against Goa'uld invasion. Alien Watchers bred the Immortals until they were an army. The Goa'uld were repelled when they arrived but the Immortals resisted their return to the Complex they had been bred in. They escaped into the world and began to kill each other. Star Gate Command became involved when Daniel Jackson needed his friend Adam Pierson's help with a translation.   
  
Now the SGC knows what happened to the Ancients, Methos/Adam Pierson has been tested by the last of the Ancients and inherited their powers. Methos has more things on his mind than just protecting the planet, what is he going to do with the Immortals now that the Game is ended, and what are the Tok'ra and Goa'uld up to?  
  
*****  
  
Washington DC  
  
Thomas Clayton, the current Director of the NID stood looking out the airport window, waiting for the final call on his flight. This trip had been fruitless; his contacts hadn't been able to find any information on the escaped Immortal Adam Pierson. The only thing his incompetent informants had been able to tell him, was that Pierson had disappeared without a trace. Presumably the President had arranged for Pierson to be hidden at a safe house, secure from the possibility that they could recover him without risk of exposure.  
  
Thomas frowned at his inability to get the information he wanted. His plans depended on getting control of the Immortals and the SGC! He was surrounded by incompetents but that wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted, he'd waited too long to give up now. He was a patient man.  
  
*****  
  
On a Planet elsewhere in the Galaxy  
  
Galen was pushed roughly to his knees. Apparently, the Goa'uld Tamlin was finally ready to question him. Galen had been discovered to be a Tok'ra spy in Tamlin's court. Tamlin wasn't a significant Goa'uld, merely an official to a System Lord, but his maneuvering had brought him to the attention of the Tok'ra.   
  
Unable to mount a direct military attack against the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra used their ability to pose as Goa'uld in order to spy and spread dissention. The Tok'ra had agents hidden throughout the Goa'uld systems. Galen was just one of many, but he'd made a mistake and been exposed. His escape attempt had been too late and unsuccessful.  
  
Galen shifted his shoulders, trying to ease the strain he felt from having his wrists tied tightly behind his back for most of the two days he'd been a prisoner. He looked up as the Jaffa guards straightened their already stiff postures. He heard brisk marching in the hallway before he saw Tamlin and his honor guard enter the room.  
  
The Goa'uld picked their hosts based on health and vanity, Tamlin was no exception. His host was copper skinned with satiny black hair that hung in braids to his shoulders. He wore his fine garments attractively, advertising his wealth and power to all that gazed upon him.  
  
Tamlin looked Galen over with a disgusted snarl on his handsome face. "Tell us about the traitorous Tok'ra."  
  
For several days the questioning went on until Galen gave in and told them everything he knew. Dazedly Galen heard Tamlin give the order to have his symbiot Ronal, replaced with a Goa'uld. His futile struggles were no distraction to the strong arms of the Jaffa.  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
Duncan MacLeod woke to the early morning sun on his face. He leisurely stretched before flipping back the covers and standing. This initiated another full body stretch from him. He smiled as he spotted a blanket wrapped figure on his couch. Methos had returned to Seacouver for a few weeks of vacation from his responsibilities at StarGate Command. Quietly Duncan padded to the kitchen to get the coffee going before his shower. He knew Methos wouldn't be rising from sleep anytime soon; the ancient Immortal just wasn't a morning person!  
  
When the coffee maker was happily hissing and gurgling at its task, Duncan leaned his elbows onto the kitchen counter and looked at his sleeping houseguest. He'd missed Methos' company this past year while the older Immortal was off with his new friends from SG-1. Duncan was telepathically linked to the old man as were the rest of the Immortals now, but it just wasn't the same as having his quick witted, cynical Immortal best friend in his life everyday.  
  
The past year had been especially hard on Duncan; he'd known that Methos had been in danger and in torment most of the time. He could feel it in the link, but there wasn't anything he could do to help. Duncan's Clan leader instincts had wanted to help Methos, take some of the burden for him, but this was a test that the creator of the Immortals, called the Ancient's Prime, had arranged. Methos alone had to prove that he was worthy of being the heir to the Ancient's power. Methos had passed the Ancient's tests but the final cost to him hadn't been tallied yet.  
  
As the oldest Immortal, Methos had been hunted throughout most of his Immortal life and as a result, he'd been forced to make himself into an elusive myth. He'd been hiding in the dusty basement archives of the Watchers when Duncan had found him. Reluctantly the older Immortal had come out of hiding. Risking his secret identity and his neck for MacLeod several times, Methos had become an anchor of strength and a voice of reason when Duncan needed it. As a result, he'd become a vital part of Duncan's life and his best friend. Then last year everything had changed, and Methos was still reeling from the repercussions. Suddenly, he was the only one that could end the Game, one of the last fertile Immortals, and infused with the power of the Ancients!  
  
When Methos had remembered that he was really Alpha Blue, the last of the four original Immortals, Methos had telepathically linked with all of the Immortals and given them a compulsion command to end the Game. In connecting and creating that link, Methos had opened himself up to the pain that any of those Immortals felt. Several months ago, one of the Immortals had been beheaded in an auto accident and Methos had felt it like it was his own death.   
  
As one of the last few fertile Immortals, Methos could continue the Immortal Race with his seed. He'd recently fathered two infant Immortals but it had been a difficult decision for him to have casual sex with the mothers. Duncan knew there were a handful of other fertile Immortal males, but it was on Methos' shoulders to continue the Immortal Race.  
  
Methos' responsibilities didn't end with just the Immortals, after passing the test of the Ancients and receiving their power and knowledge; Methos was Earth's greatest hope of defense against alien invasion. The parasitic Goa'uld had been quiet for some time, but Colonel Jack O'Neill and the other members of SG-1 felt that it was just the calm before the storm. Judging by Methos' efforts to set up a defensive satellite listening and planetary shield system, he believed it too.   
  
In the years that Duncan had known the older man, he knew that Methos preferred to only be responsible for himself. Now he was indirectly responsible for the safety of the Immortals and the Earth. Duncan could see the strain that the constant Immortal link and his other responsibilities were taking on Methos.  
  
Duncan looked at the sleeping face of his friend. Methos looked so young when he was sleeping, his wisdom and intelligence hidden by his closed eyes. Duncan frowned, Methos definitely needed this time off, his pale skin was paler than usual, the circles under his eyes more pronounced. The old man's Quickening felt different too.  
  
He heard a soft sigh from the couch. "That's because I'm shielding it."  
  
Duncan focused on his sense of Methos' Quickening, it was muted, more the buzz of a new Immortal. "What are you doing? Hey! How did you know I was thinking about your Quickening?" Duncan growled, coming around the counter to stand with his hands on his hips in front of the older Immortal.  
  
Methos moved an arm out of the blankets and tapped his head, still keeping his eyes closed. "The link opened as soon as you thought my name." Methos finally opened his eyes and moved to a sitting position, rubbing his hands over his still tired looking face.  
  
"What's wrong with your Quickening?" Duncan asked and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He wasn't about to let the older Immortal get away with that cryptic remark.  
  
"I'm holding it inside, shielding it." Methos said and tossed off the blankets. He stood and stretched, the muscles rippling over his lean frame. He sniffed and looked over at the still hissing coffee maker. "Good! I have time for a shower."  
  
Methos was closing the bathroom door before Duncan realized that he'd been cleverly distracted from being the first in the shower and getting most of the hot water. He knew the link to Methos was still open when he heard the delighted laugh coming from the bathroom.  
  
You're so easy MacLeod.   
  
"You don't have to gloat about it. You have ten thousand years on me, how tough can it be?" Duncan said grumpily. "Tell me about your Quickening."  
  
I had to shield it. I was making people's hair stand on end, and causing static on the electronic equipment at SGC. Thank the Gods I figured it out before they did.   
  
Duncan nodded. He'd noticed how much more powerful Methos' Quickening was becoming in the few visits Methos had made to Seacouver during the tests. "How are you doing it?" He asked.  
  
I'll show you. Even without the Game it would probably be a good thing for you to learn, your Quickening is pretty strong for someone so young.   
  
Duncan smiled, pleased at the offhanded compliment. "What about the link being open? How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
The link is dormant most of the time, but I have it set up to respond when you or Amanda think my name. That way if something were to happen to the babies I can help faster. For everyone else it's set for 'Alpha Blue'. And I used to think cell phones were bad!   
  
Duncan thought about all the times each day he'd thought of Methos. "Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
I miss you too Duncan.   
  
Duncan smiled when he felt the mental hug through the link. "We take up a lot of your time don't we?" He asked, remembering all the times that Methos had recently opened the link. It wasn't uncommon after a world event occurred for Methos to open the link and talk with them about it. Asking how they felt about it, offering different perspectives on how to view the event, sometimes he even shared similar events from his past for use as a comparison. Whenever Methos did this, Duncan had enjoyed the open discussion it initiated with the other Immortals. Knowing who Alpha Blue really was, he enjoyed seeing the tiny glimpses of Methos' long and secretive past. Each time Duncan felt like he'd grown just a little more opened minded in his way of thinking, a little more able to see that everything wasn't always black and white.  
  
Methos stepped out of the bathroom, the grin still on his youthful face. Wearing only a towel around his hips, he headed for his duffle bag and pulled out fresh clothes. As he dressed he answered. "Think of it more like a dull Professor with a captive audience, hold on…" Methos cocked his head and was silent for a moment. He sat on the couch and slipped on his socks and shoes. He kept his head cocked as he tied his shoes and stood up. He was pouring a cup of coffee before he resumed his conversation. "I have several PhD's you know."  
  
Duncan scowled. "What just happened?"  
  
Methos took a sip of his coffee. He indicated that MacLeod should elaborate. "I'd rather not use the link when I'm in the same room with someone." He explained.  
  
"Why did you stop talking like that?" Duncan said coming into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I don't normally interrupt a conversation like that but the Tok'ra came through the SGC Gate and I'm keeping my eyes on them, oh and Joshua fell and bloodied his lip, both he and Nicholas were upset about it." Methos smiled, "I have to buffer the link from their emotions a lot."  
  
"You were following all that." Duncan said impressed.  
  
Methos nodded. "And more, but those were the things I was most interested in." Methos slid into one of the breakfast bar chairs.  
  
Duncan shook his head. Some things never changed, Methos was still the vague and secretive guy he'd always been. There were probably hundreds of things he was keeping track of that no one knew about.  
  
And Duncan wasn't far from the truth. In fact, Methos was still tracking the Tok'ra as they exited the Gate and met with General Hammond and Jack. He wouldn't know what they were saying but he'd know where they went and Jack would let him know what the Tok'ra had wanted when he returned to the SGC.  
  
*****  
  
StarGate Command – Cheyenne Mountain Colorado  
  
"Jacob." Jack said as the Tok'ra stepped out of the Gate. He stuck his hands into his jean pockets and casually meandered to the edge of the ramp as the Tok'ra walked down.  
  
"Jack, how are you?" Jacob asked politely, raising an eyebrow at Jack O'Neill's casual dress. It wasn't often that he saw the Colonel out of his uniform.  
  
"Peachy keen-o. How are things in Tok'ra central? They keeping you busy?" Jack asked politely.  
  
Jacob smiled. "Same old, same old." Jacob turned to address General Hammond who'd just walked into the Gate room. "George. We were wondering how you were coming with the next Gate address in your search for the Ancients."  
  
General Hammond smiled a professional smile and gestured towards the debriefing room. "Actually Jacob we've suspended our search. SG-1 is taking some well deserved down time."  
  
"Oh? Anything we can follow up on while we wait?" Jacob asked, knowing that General Hammond would never take him up on the offer.  
  
"No. My people are just taking a little well deserved down time." Hammond said smoothly. It wasn't far from the truth. Since their last mission had been successful, he'd ordered SG-1 to take some time off. True to form, Dr. Daniel Jackson was relaxing off world at one of the SG archeology sites, and Major Samantha Carter was working on the cold fusion power supply design that Pierson had given them. The Jaffa Teal'c had gone off world to visit his son, and Colonel Jack O'Neill had taken a few days off and gone fishing. Jack had returned this morning, claiming that he'd just dropped by to get a change of clothes before he headed off to Las Vegas for the remainder of his vacation. George secretly thought that Jack just felt better checking in with the SGC every few days.  
  
The last member of SG-1, Dr. Adam Pierson had gone to his home in Seacouver. Pierson still amazed him. Pierson was one of the Ancients now, with all the power and knowledge that represented. He was Immortal and an amazing ten thousand years old to boot! He'd successfully led the other Immortals in the battle against the first invasion of the Goa'uld, and lived through major upheavals in the early history of the civilized world. It was amazing to think that all that knowledge and history lived in a single man, who would have remained a secret if he hadn't made friends with Daniel Jackson years ago! Even knowing what Pierson was, George had to constantly remind himself that the young looking, unassuming man was much more than he appeared.  
  
"So why did you delay your search for the Ancients? It seemed to be your top priority a few weeks ago." Jacob asked, returning George to the conversation.  
  
"We think we've followed the trail as far as we can." George said briskly. "After SG-1 returns to work, we're going to return to our scheduled explorations."  
  
"I don't understand George; you were making great progress in your search. Did something happen?" Jacob said. This definitely didn't sound right. His contacts said that SG-1 had made another trip to an Ancient's world and returned just before that planet had been destroyed. Had they triggered a self-destruct in their primitive and uneducated searches for technology outside of their understanding?  
  
"I've said all I'm going to say on the matter Jacob. Major Carter's on base, did you want to see her as long as you're here?" George said, firmly changing the subject.  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
"Joe you are not pimping me out!" Methos exclaimed. After the Highlander had showered and they'd eaten a large breakfast, he'd had MacLeod drop him off at Joe's bar while the Highlander went off to an Antique auction in Cascade.  
  
"No I'm not pimping you out. You said rescues, this is a rescue." Joe explained patiently, watching Methos closely to judge how he was taking the unexpected news. Joe was serious when he'd told Methos he wanted to see more Immortals born. He felt strongly that Immortals had a lot to offer the world, and if Methos needed a little nudge in the right direction, Joe was willing to do the nudging.  
  
"But she's a Watcher!" Methos said with an expression of shock on his face, his lazy accustomed barstool sprawl now a rigidly straight posture.  
  
"So? That means she already knows about Immortals, what's one more unbelievable thing on top of that?" Joe was beginning to have second thoughts about his plan. Methos didn't seem to be taking the news well.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't even 'like' Immortals." Methos argued.  
  
"She watches Michelle Webber, how can she not like Immortals?" Joe scoffed. Michelle was a beautiful and charming young Immortal. She'd been the adopted daughter of some of MacLeod's friends. When she'd died her first death Mac had offered to teach her, only to find that an eighteen-year-old girl was too much for him to handle. MacLeod had pulled in some favors from Amanda and convinced her to train the girl. Amanda had done a fine job with her too; Michelle was competent with the sword and adjusting nicely to her Immortality. She'd only been Immortal for four years but she showed the potential of being caring and compassionate like her teachers.  
  
"Amanda's student, the one MacLeod found?" Methos asked, his back becoming a little less rigid.  
  
Joe nodded. Methos appeared to be considering the idea. "You're stalling my friend."  
  
"What does she have?" Methos asked quietly.  
  
"Brain tumor." Joe said, realizing that his chances were improving.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Six months, a year. They don't know." Joe said, knowing those words would touch Methos. He knew that Alexa Bond had used similar words when she'd told the oldest Immortal how long she had to live. Alexa Bond had been one of Joe's waitresses. She'd been dying of cancer when Methos had met and fallen deeply in love with her. Methos had filled Alexa's last year with wonder, love and joy.  
  
"I'd want to talk to her first, decide whether or not I can even help her."  
  
Joe nodded. "I figured that. I told her to stop by in an hour. You can just 'happen' to be here." Joe said looking at the irritated Immortal. "I just hope I have enough beer." Joe said in a mock worried voice.   
  
Methos glared at him.  
  
At five minutes to the hour, Joe looked to where Methos sat. Joe could tell by Methos' mediocre sprawl that he was nervous about meeting Nicole. Ironic, that a man who'd fathered thousands of children over the millennia should be so unsettled when it came to meeting potential mothers. Not so ironic when Joe considered how hard Methos had worked to remake himself after he turned away from being Death of the Four Horsemen. Now the ancient Immortal seemed almost shy, more like the Adam Pierson that Joe had known years before he'd found out the Immortal's secret.  
  
Joe looked at the door as it opened. It was Nicole, right on time. "Nicole, why don't you take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute. I gotta go check something in the back. Adam, why don't you keep Nicole entertained for me? Nicole Bradley this is Adam Pierson, retired Researcher with the Organization."  
  
Nicole sat down and offered her hand to Adam. "Retired huh?"  
  
"More like resigned, too many Immortal friends for the Tribunal's comfort." Methos said as he gently shook her hand.  
  
"You have friends that are Immortals?" She said with a spark of interest in her eyes. "My assignment is new but there's something magnetic about them, their enthusiasm for life is amazing." Nicole said before her face went sad. "Silly me, it would have to be, otherwise how could they bear it?"  
  
"The ones that don't have that passion for life don't make it long." Methos said quietly.  
  
"Is that based on research or observation?" Nicole said sipping the coffee that Methos offered her.  
  
"Observation. Without some kind of passion, it's a lonely existence." Methos said fiddling with his glass.  
  
Nicole nodded. "So what did you do in research?"  
  
"I was on the Methos chronicles." Methos said as he stared at the remaining amber liquid in his glass.  
  
"I heard he finally surfaced. Wait, I knew your name was familiar. You're him!"  
  
Methos kept his face blank as he looked up at her. What did she know?  
  
"Methos came out of hiding to talk to you! Dr. Zoll is still ranting and raving back at Head Quarters." Nicole giggled. "The greatest discovery in Watcher history and she's forbidden to seek him out."  
  
"She's still mad about that?" Methos smiled, amused to have aggravated his former boss and sometime antagonist Dr. Amy Zoll.  
  
"Oh yes! The Methos Chronicles are her baby and then you go and find him. Not only that, you're keeping him hidden." Nicole looked at Adam with a hint of awe in her eyes. "So what's he like? All wise and fatherly?"  
  
Methos leaned over the counter and refilled his glass. "He's stubborn, cynical and a pain in the ass his friends say."  
  
"I don't believe that. He cared enough to end the Game and save the Immortal Race."  
  
"Is that what they say," Methos said indifferently.  
  
"Yes! If he didn't care, he would have stayed in hiding and let the other Immortals kill each other off." Nicole exclaimed, amazed that Adam could be so indifferent to the obvious rescue of the Immortal Race.  
  
"Did he do the Immortals a favor, or the Watchers?" Methos asked wanting to determine how Nicole felt about Immortals.  
  
"Well, as a Watcher I appreciate knowing that there will be Immortals around for a while longer. Knowing they exist is like knowing that Unicorns are real, that a bit of Magic exists in the world. Their lives and their history are incredible! Just imagine what someone could learn from Methos. The history of the world from one man's perspective, a man who'd actually lived it! It's a shame he's so elusive, just think of what he could tell us."  
  
"He's no sage or oracle of wisdom." Methos said, thinking of all the awful things he'd done in his long life. Things he definitely wasn't proud of.  
  
"He doesn't have to be. Just hearing what he's seen through his eyes would be a history lesson. He's seen it all. What's happening today is just a reflection of what's happened before. History is circular, the names and dates change but the greed and growth, the prejudices and enlightenments are never ending. They just take a slightly different form each time."  
  
"And what is the Watcher role in this now that the Game is over?" He asked wondering if the Watchers were disturbed by the end of the Game. He'd been so distracted with the SGC he'd never thought to ask Joe what he thought.  
  
"We observe and record. We've seen the effect of change on Immortals. We can analyze what's working and what isn't; predict what will happen to our society based on the growth the Immortal's have been through. Someday that's going to be important. We can stand up and tell the world what we've observed and recorded. Show that the Immortals have positively influenced our evolution and stand up for them by showing what they have to offer." Nicole answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe," Methos said, his eyes narrowing. This young woman seemed friendly enough towards Immortals. "Have you ever wanted to meet one personally? I don't mean just following your assignment around, I mean sitting and talking with one."  
  
"The Tribunal watches us too close for that. Joe's an exception." Nicole said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Methos said quietly.  
  
Nicole sighed. She could get into trouble, but Joe had said that Adam wasn't in the Watchers anymore. "I'd love to sit down and be able to ask the questions that have been floating around in my head. Is that what drew you to them?"  
  
"No, that would be the force of nature called the Highlander." Methos joked. "Would you want to talk to your assignment?" Methos asked.  
  
"Maybe, but Michelle is still discovering who she is. I think I'd like to talk with one of the older ones, Cassandra, Ceirwdyn, definitely Methos. I'd ask them what they thought about the changes they've seen. What it's like to see civilizations die, people they love die."  
  
Methos put his hand on Nicole's and scanned her with his mind. Narrowing his eyes he made his decision. "I can help you put that off a little bit longer."  
  
Nicole jerked her hand away in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know of a way to cure your brain tumor." Methos said quietly.  
  
"How did you know? Did Joe tell you?" Irritated she continued. "There is no way, the doctor's have tried everything but cutting out pieces of my brain."  
  
"Methos could do it." Methos said releasing her hand and taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"Methos? How?" Nicole asked confused. Adam did know Methos; everyone at Watcher Head Quarters said so!  
  
"Ancient medicine." Methos said, coming up with a plausible explanation rather than bringing up the much more unbelievable truth.  
  
"What? There'd be some mention of it in the chronicles if he could do that." Nicole said getting angry.  
  
Having returned from the back room and taken up a non-intrusive position at the end of the bar, Joe knew when the conversation went bad. Methos seemed to generate energy just sitting, even when he was sprawling. When Methos went stone still it was as if the world stopped rotating. All of Joe's attention focused on the oldest Immortal and he hurried over. "What'd I miss? Are you going to ask her or should I?" Joe demanded.  
  
"I can't Joe, its blackmail. I'll help her but I can't ask for anything in return."  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going on? Ask me what?" Nicole demanded, hating the feeling of being outside of the conversation when she was the main topic.  
  
"Methos can cure you, that's all you need to know." Methos said keeping his eyes focused on Joe.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Nicole cried out.  
  
Methos grabbed her arm with lightening speed as she stood up to leave. Methos focused his mind and lifted his hand to the side of her head.  
  
Within seconds, Joe saw a golden aura appear around Methos' hand and Nicole closed her eyes and sagged in Methos' supporting arms. Methos carried the limp woman into Joe's office, laying her gently down on the couch Joe kept there.  
  
Certain that Methos hadn't hurt her Joe asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"I dissolved the tumor and started the healing process." Methos said as he covered the sleeping woman with a blanket that Joe kept folded on the back of the couch.  
  
"That's it? You can cure it that fast?" Joe asked amazed.   
  
Methos nodded. "I'll see you later Joe." Methos headed for the office door.  
  
"Is that how Laurus healed people?" Joe asked, hoping to calm the obviously upset Immortal.  
  
"No. Laurus would have used the Ancient's technology, and after several months the tumor would have gradually dissolved. He would have earned her gratitude and support and been able to ask for any favor, and she would have given it gladly." Methos wiped his hand over his face.  
  
"Why didn't you ask her Methos?" Joe asked, not understanding what was bothering the Immortal.  
  
"Because it would have been wrong! I would have been holding her life hostage in return for an Immortal child." Methos growled out before turning and leaving the office. Joe heard the door of the bar close loudly with the Immortal's exit.  
  
He looked at the sleeping woman. Damn. Methos was right.  
  
Two hours later Nicole woke. She looked up to see Joe working at his desk.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Joe asked gently.  
  
"What happened?" Nicole asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Joe asked.   
  
"You asked me to come here to talk about a part time Watcher for Michelle." Nicole said confused.  
  
"You don't remember anything else?" Joe asked. Methos must have cleared her memory. Laurus had said that he'd done that with the surrogate mothers that decided they wanted to leave the Complex. Laurus had made an exception of Caitlin and Linda since they were still surrounded by Immortal friends.  
  
"No, how'd I get in here? Oh God did I pass out?" Nicole said embarrassed.  
  
Joe nodded. "I think we should take you to the ER just to make sure you didn't bump your head too hard."  
  
*****  
  
Everything Jacob Carter had been able to find out indicated that the SGC wasn't looking for the Ancients anymore. Why? He wondered. Hammond and SG-1 had been very determined to find the Ancients and get all the knowledge and technology they could before they shared anything with the Tok'ra. Suddenly after the last mission, they weren't even looking anymore.   
  
Despite the destruction of the Ancient's planet, none of the members of SG-1 had been injured, Sam had looked fine when he'd seen her the other day at SGC, but she wouldn't say anything about their last mission.  
  
Jacob had a bad feeling about this. Something horrible must have happened to SG-1, something bad enough to scare them off the whole idea of finding the Ancients. Something that bad could only be disastrous for the rest of the Races!  
  
The SGC contact Jacob had just spoken with on PY1137 had told him where the next SG-1 mission was going to be. His plan was to arrive on that world before SG-1 and set up a surveillance site. They'd watch SG-1 and run some long range scans, try to figure out what the Tauri were up to. Maybe even find out who Pierson was and why he had so much influence with the SGC.  
  
Jacob returned to the shuttle and sat in the Pilot's seat. He glanced over at Galen and frowned. "We'd better take this to the High Council; everything we hear just confirms that they've found something." Jacob said. He powered up the ship.  
  
Galen smiled as he assisted Jacob in the preflight preparations. Galen had easily manipulated his way into this mission. The Tok'ra had been told that his secrecy had been compromised so he'd returned to the Tok'ra base. It had taken him weeks to catch up with them since their bases were constantly changing. Another Tok'ra spy had been sent to Tamlin's court in his place, a spy whose identity Galen had already told Tamlin of. He'd already passed on the location of the Tok'ra base, and several of their pass codes and frequencies as well. Tamlin was secretly plotting to sweep in and take out the Tok'ra traitors as soon as Galen got this last bit of information on the Tauri.  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
"There's no tumor?" Nicole asked in a state of shock.  
  
The doctor looked at the x-ray on the light screen and looked back at Nicole. "No tumor." He said with a smile.  
  
"There must be some mistake!" The dazed woman stuttered.  
  
"No mistake. I had them double check it on two different machines."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"We thought so too, but the proof is in the x-rays. We've sent a copy to your regular physician; he'll want to have you come in for more tests. Congratulations Ms. Bradley you're the recipient of a miracle."  
  
Joe smiled and patted Nicole's shoulder. "Just don't mention my bar; I don't need the National Snoop reporters thinking it's something I put in the beer." In reality, he didn't want any attention directed at him or his unique bar customers, Immortal or Watcher.  
  
*****  
  
The next afternoon found Methos and Mac enjoying a cup of coffee and casual conversation with Joe at the bar. Linda had offered to pick up a few things for Joe when she was out running errands that morning. Upon finding Adam there, she and Joshua stayed to visit until Joshua's naptime. Methos had cheerfully taken his son and moved over to a table.  
  
MacLeod leaned closer and whispered to Joe, carefully watching to see that Methos remained distracted with his son.   
  
"What happened here yesterday? Methos was antsy all night long. He practically paced a path in the floor of the loft."  
  
Joe looked over at the oldest Immortal with his son. Damn he was good with kids! Methos was holding his son and animatedly talking to him in some ancient language. Joshua was laughing and waving his arms around while Linda looked on, practically glowing with happiness. Joe looked sheepish when MacLeod cleared his throat, impatiently waiting for an answer. "I was trying to line up a surrogate mother." Joe said.  
  
"You what?" Mac said carefully keeping his voice down.  
  
"One of my field Watchers had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. I thought she'd make a good surrogate, she already knew about Immortals, was an only child, and her only family lives out of state."  
  
"What went wrong?" Mac asked. Had the Watcher been horrified at the idea?  
  
"Everything looked like it was going okay, then Methos got upset over something and instead of asking her if she wanted to be a surrogate, he cured her and took off."  
  
"Did he say what was wrong?" Mac asked.  
  
"He told me he couldn't blackmail her into being a surrogate."  
  
Duncan could understand why Methos could feel that way. "What happened then?"  
  
"I took her to the ER and they checked her out. He really cured her; the doctors confirmed it and she doesn't remember a thing." Joe shook his head. "He's uncomfortable with the whole surrogate idea, but just look at what a great dad he is. Both those boys love him, you can tell by the way their faces light up when they see him."  
  
Mac nodded. "I'll have a talk with him. Gina and Robert keep asking me about getting a child of their own. They understand that Robert is too young to be fertile, but they still want to talk with Amanda's 'Grandfather' to see if he'd father one for them too."  
  
Joe shook his head. "He'll never do it." Joe snorted. "A few years ago I would have never thought I'd be accusing him of having too high a moral code."  
  
"He's always had that Joe; he just kept it well hidden." Mac replied sadly. He'd been one of the worst at blaming the oldest Immortal for imagined failings in his moral code. Boy had he been wrong!  
  
Joe nodded, agreeing completely with Mac.  
  
*****  
  
The Loft  
  
Duncan brought Methos another beer and sat down in the chair next to the sprawling Immortal. "Talk to me Methos."  
  
"In what language MacLeod?" Methos asked with a smirk.  
  
Duncan scowled at him. "Gina and Robert want to talk to Amanda's Grandfather about a baby."  
  
"They're too old for me to give them the 'Birds and the Bees' speech." Methos retorted.  
  
"Methos!" Duncan said exasperated at Methos' avoidances.  
  
"It's not that simple MacLeod." Methos said dropping the pretense and the teasing, the Highlander was determined to have this conversation. Methos took a drink of his beer to avoid meeting the Highlander's eyes.  
  
"Joe told me about the Watcher." Mac said gently.  
  
"Joe's got too big a mouth for a guy in a secret organization." Methos sniped.  
  
"He's just trying to help." MacLeod defended his friend and Watcher.  
  
"It's not helping. I gave up my Woman of the Month Club subscription a long time ago."  
  
"It's not as bad as that." Mac protested.  
  
Methos cut him off. "Oh? Let me alter your DNA and we'll see how you like being the baby machine!"  
  
"Methos, the mothers are volunteers. Linda and Caitlin haven't regretted a single minute."  
  
"I have Duncan." Methos said his voice getting husky with emotion.  
  
Duncan slid closer to Methos. "Why Methos? Why is it so terrible if they knowingly volunteer?"  
  
Methos put down his beer and rubbed his eyes. He looked away from the intense stare of the Highlander and gathered his thoughts. "I don't remember most of the details of my days at the Complex. If it was ever easy for me to sleep with a different woman every month without caring about them, I don't remember it. I do remember my years as Death. Taking what I wanted and who I wanted just because I could. Cassandra was only one of the thousands of victims. When I put Death behind me, that casual use of another's body was part of what I swore I wouldn't do. It's too close to what I was. When I was with someone, I was with them. Even the women that Laurus sent to me were women that I was with until they left me. I used Amanda as an excuse to use Caitlin and Linda. I don't regret Joshua or Nicholas, but I regret sleeping with their mothers. It wasn't making love and it still bothers me."  
  
"It was making love for them Methos. They love you, they understand that you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't make them love you any less. They each got what they wanted and they've never regretted it. Amanda's still jealous."  
  
Methos looked up in confusion. "She's what?" Methos asked, aware that Duncan was trying to lighten the mood and he humored him.  
  
"Amanda's jealous. She told me that as long as she's known you she's had a fantasy of seducing you. She wanted to know what all those years of experience and skill felt like. Caitlin and Linda told her it was 'mind blowing sex' and worth every second of it. Now that she knows she's your great granddaughter a couple of times removed, she can't fulfill her fantasy because it would feel like incest."  
  
Methos laughed, throwing his head back in amusement. "Only Amanda." He chortled in glee.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda breezed into Joe's bar and quickly spotted him leaning on the bar and reading his paper. Before Joe could greet her, Amanda spoke. "I want to interview this woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Joe asked. He had no idea what Amanda was going on about.  
  
"I want to interview the Watcher you think would make a good surrogate mother for Methos." Amanda said rolling her eyes. Men were so dense sometimes! She thought.  
  
"Mac told you." Joe said irritated. Sometimes Mac didn't know when to keep his mouth shut!  
  
"Of course he told me! We care about Methos, we can't have just anybody offering to be the mother of an Immortal, and we can't put Methos in danger like that!" Amanda said in a huff.  
  
"Methos didn't ask her to be a surrogate." Joe said quietly. He planned on having a firm conversation with Mac about getting Amanda all riled up over nothing.  
  
"I know Methos didn't ask her, but Duncan's working on Methos, it's only a matter of time. When he says 'Yes', we have to have one or more mothers lined up. I can't tell you how many Immortals have asked me how they can get an Immortal child like Nicholas, good homes too."  
  
"Amanda, I think you're rushing this a little. Methos hasn't agreed yet." Joe explained. This was going to bite him on the ass he worried.  
  
"He will. I want to be ready when he does. Linda and I talked about it and we both want to interview her; Linda can ask questions from the surrogate mother's prospective, I can ask for the Immortals. We're perfect for the job!"  
  
"Methos is going to kill me, but I'll see what I can do." Joe gave in. He'd never been able to say 'No' to Amanda when she was determined.  
  
*****  
  
Jack O'Neill dialed Pierson's cell phone number. When Pierson answered, he spoke. "General Hammond says that the President has authorized us to try and recruit another Immortal. We going with MacLeod on this one?"  
  
"Yes. I'll talk with him and give you a call later tonight."  
  
Before he'd left the SGC for this brief vacation, Methos and O'Neill had talked about getting Immortals to join the SGC. They decided to try it with a single Immortal before expanding the program. Methos had recommended MacLeod, explaining that Duncan had been a warrior for 400 years and had served in the Armies of several countries. He adopted people into his 'Clan' and protected them. He was already a Boy Scout and would instinctively protect Earth. But because of the type of man the Highlander was, he would be overly confident in his abilities. Methos had explained that Jack would have to impress MacLeod in order to earn his respect. He suggested that O'Neill and Teal'c put Duncan through an abbreviated form of Boot Camp.  
  
Jack had smiled mischievously and Teal'c had readily agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Nicole had been having the strangest dream about that day she'd passed out at Joe's bar. In her dream, she'd met a stranger, but the stranger had been glowing, his features obstructed by the bright light coming from inside him. In her dream, the stranger had talked to her about Immortals as she stared into his supernatural eyes. In her dream, he healed her with a touch and had immediately disappeared. She'd had this dream every night since the doctors had declared her miraculously cured of the brain tumor. It seemed so real, but it couldn't be- could it? The dream hadn't made her afraid, only sad that she hadn't thanked the glowing man. Now she was obsessed with finding out what had really happened that day at Joe's.  
  
After several days of wondering how she could approach Joe about her dream, he called her to check up on her. Jumping at the opportunity, she asked if they could talk and at Joe's affirmative, she hurried to the bar. Nicole arrived at the bar around ten in the morning, well before the bar opened. After a few polite greetings, Nicole got right to the point. "What happened the last time I was here?"  
  
Joe looked at his hands. Now what? He'd hoped that Nicole would continue to remember nothing. He answered her with a question. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Nicole risked being embarrassed and told Joe about her dream. "I am going crazy? Did I really see an angel?"  
  
Joe knew that Nicole wasn't the kind of person that would just let something drop. She'd found out about Immortals by searching until she found the truth, that's why she'd been recruited into the Watchers. Would she let this drop if he led her to believe she was imagining what had happened? Joe wondered as he studied Nicole's face. He sighed, it wasn't in her nature. "Something unusual did happen that day, but it's a dangerous secret." At Nicole's vow of secrecy, Joe continued. "There was someone else here that day, someone who has to remain a secret from the Watchers. That person healed you."  
  
"Healed me from an inoperable tumor. Who Joe? What's the big secret? Is this some kind of experimental drug or treatment?" Nicole asked.  
  
In for a penny, in for a pound Joe decided. "It's nothing like that; this has to do with Immortals. Thaaat was an Immortal you remember from your dream and they were really here. He's learned to heal with his Quickening among other things, but he has to remain a secret, that's why you don't remember clearly."  
  
Nicole was speechless for a moment. "Why keep this a secret? Think of the people he could heal." Nicole asked.  
  
"There's more. Immortals aren't sterile, but there's only a handful that can have children. The Immortal you saw is one of them. There have been three Immortal babies born in the past few years. The thing is, the mothers have to be Mortal."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with my tumor?" Nicole said confused.  
  
"I thought you'd be a good candidate. You already know about Immortals, your family doesn't live close enough to be alarmed if you were pregnant and you can keep a very important secret." Joe elaborated, his face expressing his seriousness, "But it's not up to me." Joe said.  
  
"Me. Helping to keep the Immortal Race from extinction?" Nicole said liking the idea. It seemed kind of magical and important all at once. "So what's the catch?" She asked, feeling that it was too simple.  
  
Joe cleared his throat nervously. "You can't keep the child once it's born, it'll be fostered out and … well, the Immortal father-to-be is reluctant. He's very shy about this sort of thing. And um, two of his friends insist on interviewing any potential surrogate mothers."  
  
Nicole looked at Joe suspiciously. "What's involved in this?"  
  
"I think the women would be better at this than I would. Are you willing to talk with them? Hear what they've got to say?"  
  
Nicole stared at Joe intently. She'd always liked and trusted Joe. He was a good Watcher, a good Regional Director and a friend to the famous and honorable Immortal Duncan MacLeod. She'd been impressed and awed by Immortals since she'd found out about them. The opportunity to mother one would be incredible! She'd be helping to preserve a Race she believed in, get to be part of the history and the magic. Making up her mind she nodded. "I trust you Joe. I'll talk to them."  
  
Joe sighed and rubbed his face in relief. Well that hurtle was behind them. "Wait here a minute." Joe said as he stood. When Nicole nodded, he walked to his office and called Amanda.  
  
Within an hour Amanda came into the bar followed by Linda.  
  
"Nicole, this is Linda and Amanda. Linda has been an Immortal surrogate mother twice and I'm sure you recognize Amanda. She's raising one of the Immortal babies."  
  
Linda smiled at Nicole reassuringly and sat in the chair across from her. Amanda put on her most charming manner and sat next to Nicole.  
  
Joe shook his head and prayed he was doing the right thing. He returned to his newspaper, but kept an eye on the group at the table.  
  
"Nicole, before we give you the details, we have a few questions we'd like to ask. You understand that we have to keep this an absolute secret, from the Watchers, from your family and friends, everyone." Linda said starting the interview.  
  
*****  
  
MacLeod had left that morning to do an antique appraisal and would be gone most of the day. Looking for something to entertain himself, Methos decided to do the tourist thing and drove down to the shopping promenade of old Seacouver. It had been years since he'd looked around. Parking the car, he found a coffee shop and with a large cup of Seattle's Finest, he headed down the street looking in the windows as he ambled.  
  
Methos thought about the offer he was going to make the Highlander tonight. Mac would be an asset to the SGC, and he knew the Scot wouldn't refuse or even have to think about it. The Boy Scout was highly motivated to protect, and the SGC was certainly doing that. Methos also knew by the constant brushes he felt in the link as MacLeod thought his name, that the Highlander was frustrated and bored. He hadn't stopped his exercises or sword drills because they had been a part of his life for over four hundred years, but he needed the hint of danger in his life despite his protests to the contrary.  
  
Methos' thoughts stilled when he felt an Immortal presence. Quickly searching through the Immortal link, he identified the Immortal as Danny Chan, a fairly recent Immortal. Methos tossed the rest of his coffee into a garbage can and walked to a park bench. He made himself obvious to the young Immortal, hands in plain sight so as to not make him nervous.  
  
Danny had died his first death thirty years ago in a Motorcycle accident while in College. He'd been told what he was and had the Game explained to him by an Immortal Priest who'd not been very proficient at the sword. As a result, Danny wasn't feeling particularly comfortable at the presence of another Immortal, Game or no Game. He felt a little better when he saw the other Immortal was standing next to a bench with his hands away from the sword he probably carried in his long coat. The Immortal looked peaceful enough, he had a friendly expression on his young looking face, not at all intimidating Danny thought. Sizing the thin Immortal up, Danny figured he could outrun him if he had to. His nervousness controlled and feeling curious, Danny cautiously approached the other Immortal.  
  
"I'm not looking for trouble." Methos said with a slight smile.  
  
"Me either. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?" Danny asked, not knowing what else to say. He'd never been good with small talk.  
  
"I'm visiting some friends, thought I do some of the tourist things as long as the weather was nice." Methos said taking a seat on the bench.  
  
Feeling braver, Danny introduced himself.  
  
"Adam Pierson. How long have you been in Seacouver Danny?" Methos asked. Keeping his voice gentle and his hands in the open.  
  
"Only a few months. I came up from California when I was offered a job at a software animation company up here. You're the first one of us I've seen the whole time I've been here. Even though the Alpha Blue says the Game is over, I was still nervous when I felt you."  
  
Methos chuckled. "You don't need to worry, I'm all for the end of the Game."  
  
Danny sat down on the bench with relief, his instincts telling him to trust this Immortal. "So what do you think about all this stuff?" Danny asked.  
  
Methos cocked his head in confusion. He could easily read the Immortal through the link if he wanted, but he preferred not to misuse the link when he was face to face with someone.  
  
"You know, the end of the Game, the Alpha Blue, Immortals having babies?" Danny said excited to finally be able to talk about these things with someone, having a secret life sure sucked sometimes!  
  
Methos smiled. "Well, I'm glad that the Game is ended, I've lost too many friends to it."  
  
"Really? How old are you?" Danny said innocently.  
  
"Didn't your teacher tell you it's rude to ask an Immortal his age?" Methos said, his amused smile softening his words.  
  
Danny thought about it. "Actually he didn't and he was almost a hundred years old! Does it matter since the Game is over?" Danny asked, his curiosity driving his questions. He'd never talked to any Immortal except his teacher. He'd been too busy running from the buzz as soon as he felt it.  
  
Realizing that this young Immortal was sincerely interested, Methos answered. "It was dangerous to reveal your age when there were Head hunters actively playing the Game. There haven't been any challenges in a year and a half. I guess now it's just a well-ingrained habit not to give out my age."  
  
"I guess I can understand that. How about if I just ask if you've been Immortal for a while?" Danny said not wanting to make this Immortal uncomfortable.  
  
"A very, very long time. Have you gotten the chance to travel much?" Methos asked, changing the subject from his age to more comfortable topics. Glancing across the courtyard they sat in, he spotted Danny's Watcher. He shifted his position to put Danny between him and the Watcher's line of sight.  
  
They talked for nearly half an hour before Methos offered to buy Danny a drink, claiming that he was getting hot out in the sun. He wanted to get out of the view of the Watcher; his shifting on the bench was becoming too obvious. Danny readily agreed and showed Methos to an air-conditioned restaurant nearby. They found a table near the kitchen where Methos could hide his face from the snoopy and curious Watcher.  
  
Danny continued to ask the questions about Immortality that his teacher hadn't been able to answer. He asked questions about where Methos had traveled to, how many other Immortals he'd met and if he'd ever been in a challenge, what it had felt like to die. Methos answered the questions leaving out most of the details, but Danny had no idea he was getting only a small part of the story, he was so excited to have someone to talk to about these things.  
  
Completely comfortable with the other Immortal now, Danny asked the question that had been on his mind the most. "You're the oldest Immortal I've ever met, what do you think about Alpha Blue? I think he's a little bit scary."  
  
"Scary? In what way?" Methos asked, concerned about the young Immortal being afraid of him.  
  
"He's so old! He's been around since before the pyramids were built! Can you imagine the things he's seen and done? I can't imagine being able to sit and talk to him like I am you. He's got to be … like… a celebrity if you know what I mean."  
  
Methos chuckled and decided that he could relieve a little of the young Immortal's anxieties. "He's not so scary. His friends say he's like a stray cat, shows up for dinner without an invitation, puts his dirty feet on the furniture and drinks up all your beer. What's there to be afraid of?"  
  
"You know him?" Danny asked.   
  
Methos smiled and nodded. "We've met, I wasn't impressed."  
  
"I'm impressed! Oh my gosh, you've met the Ancient One."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Methos chuckled, amused by the young man's enthusiasm.  
  
"So did you meet him here, in Seacouver?"  
  
Methos nodded. "Found him in a bar." Seeing the Watcher maneuvering for yet another position, Methos sighed. "Well I'd better get going or I'll miss a dinner appointment. You take care Danny." Methos said dropping money on the table and standing. "Let me know if you still have questions about what we are or where we came from, I can give you the names of some Immortal friends of mine living in the area. They'd be happy to answer your questions."  
  
"Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Danny said, an ecstatic grin on his face.  
  
Methos nodded and casually strolled from the restaurant, keeping his back to the Watcher.  
  
*****  
  
"And you say your Immortal actually talked with this unknown Immortal?" Area Supervisor Telvik asked.  
  
Watcher Sam Hancock nodded. "They must have talked for nearly an hour. First they just sat in the courtyard, I tried to get a good look at the other Immortal but I couldn't get a good line of sight. Then they went into a restaurant and he sat in a corner. I didn't want to give myself away so I stayed outside. But it was all very friendly." Sam said.  
  
"Did you get a good look at this Immortal?" Telvik asked, wondering who the unwatched Immortal could be. Sam had been shown pictures of all the local Immortals when he'd been transferred to this region so it couldn't be any of them.  
  
"Not a real good look. He was tall, Caucasian, and dark-haired, I was just too far away. But Danny was impressed I could tell."  
  
"What gave you that impression if you were so far away?" Telvik asked, trusting Sam's instincts where his Immortal was concerned.  
  
"Danny's body posture. At first he was nervous, but he quickly relaxed and was quite comfortable with the stranger. By the time the other Immortal left, Danny was practically bowing down to him. He did a victory dance like thing before he went back to his car. Danny was hyped up all the way home."  
  
*****  
  
Methos walked into Joe's bar knowing that Amanda was inside. He was surprised to see Amanda at a table with Nicole. His eyes narrowed. Amanda what are you up to?   
  
Amanda looked over at him, not missing the fact that he was still standing at the door. "Here he is, come here sweetie." Amanda said cheerfully.  
  
Amanda… Methos sent as a growl, quickly scanning Amanda's thoughts about Nicole.  
  
Nicole was remembering bits and pieces and wanted to know more. She thought she was going crazy. Relax, we just told her the surrogate mother part.   
  
"Nicole I've got to run, Nicholas will be waking from his nap soon and my nanny has class. This is Adam and he'll be your contact with the Immortal, when and if he agrees. Remember, absolute secrecy. You can only talk to Joe, Linda, myself, or Adam about this. No other Immortals and especially not any Watchers."  
  
Nicole nodded. Amanda stood, kissing Adam's cheek on her way out of the bar.  
  
We'll talk later. Methos promised her ominously.  
  
"Do I know you?" Nicole asked.  
  
Methos ignored her question as he sat down. "Do you understand what we're asking of you Nicole? This will be a six-month pregnancy, and the baby will be taken away and fostered so that means no baby pictures or videos. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
"Linda kept her son…" Nicole said feeling a little doubt creep into her mind.  
  
"Linda was living with the Immortals involved for several years. They knew her and still her first child went to a foster home."  
  
Nicole nodded, Linda had told her that. Nicole had never given much thought to being a parent before Joe had mentioned it. Being an only child, she hadn't had any brothers, sisters, or cousins to play with while growing up. Her only exposure to children as an adult had been infrequent and distant. Nicole looked deeply at her feelings. She'd never felt particularly driven to have children. The motivation she felt now was because it was an Immortal child they were talking about, and she firmly believed that Immortals were important. If the child were fostered out, it would get a loving family and a chance at a normal life. This was something she couldn't offer as a Watcher, and she wasn't ready to give that up yet. She probably wouldn't make a good parent anyway, she thought with a shrug. "And if I decide to stay?" It never hurt to hear your options.  
  
"We can talk about it then." Methos caught her eyes with his. "It means sex with a stranger. Can you do that?"  
  
Nicole blushed and ducked her head. "That will be the hardest part."  
  
Softer and more gently Methos said, "That's what this involves Nicole. It's not artificial insemination; we're talking about sex with a strange Immortal, as many times as it takes to get pregnant. "  
  
Nicole felt uncomfortable now, cheap and promiscuous. "You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it."  
  
"Perhaps I am. This isn't any easier for this Immortal to do either. It's as uncomfortable for him to think about casual sex with a stranger as it is for you. Can you understand that?"   
  
Nicole nodded. Now his words and questions made more sense. It wasn't just about magically making babies.   
  
"I just thought it was easier for men."  
  
"Not for the men you'd want to meet." Methos said, mentally listing a few Immortals that wouldn't have a problem with casual sex.  
  
"Perhaps if we met and got to know each other?" Nicole offered.   
  
Methos waved a hand at the passing waitress. Seeing her acknowledging nod he returned to the conversation and using his senses, scanned his body. He'd be fertile in a little over a week. "Let's see how it goes." Methos said. He certainly needed this drink!  
  
*****  
  
The next day Methos and Mac went out for lunch, planning on checking out a new bookstore near the restaurant. Mac was still excited about Methos' offer to go with him to the SGC. He'd been intrigued with the idea since he'd learned of their existence over a year ago. The thought of traveling to different worlds, seeing aliens and fighting to protect Earth made the Game seem like child's play! Most importantly, he'd be in a position to watch Methos' back, something that his instincts told him he must do at all costs.  
  
It had been a living hell to sit and do nothing while the Ancient had tested Methos. It had always been hard for him to let someone else fight his battles for him and that's what Methos and the SGC were doing every day. Now Duncan would get the chance to protect his clan and Earth!  
  
While walking from the car to the restaurant, they felt the buzz of two Immortals. "Danny Chan and Michelle Webber." Methos said for Duncan's benefit as he checked the Immortal link for the owners of the buzzes.  
  
Duncan looked around for his former short-term student, pleased at the thought of seeing her again. Michelle spotted him and ran across the street, flinging her arms around him. Methos smiled at the embarrassed expression on the Highlander's face after she planted a rather overly-friendly kiss on his lips.  
  
MacLeod gently pushed her away, embarrassed at her demonstration in front of the strange Immortal and Methos.  
  
Danny was excited to see the friendly older Immortal again. "Hello Adam, good to see you."  
  
"Hello Danny." Methos said, pleased to see that Danny was stretching out of his old boundaries and making friends with other Immortals.  
  
"Danny, this is an old friend, Duncan MacLeod." Michelle said happily, practically bouncing in her enthusiasm.  
  
Duncan shook Danny's hand.  
  
"Danny Chan." The kid stuttered. He'd heard that the Highlander lived in Seacouver. Wow! Michelle and Adam knew him! The Highlander was everything that Danny had imagined he'd be, strong, commanding and every inch the celebrity he was in the Immortal world. Danny swore he could feel the man's Quickening making his hair stand on end. If this was what Duncan MacLeod was like, the Alpha Blue must be even more so, despite what Adam said.  
  
"Adam Pierson." Methos said and gently took Michelle's hand, brushing a kiss across the back of it. Michelle blushed and giggled.  
  
"Since I talked to you the other day, I felt Michelle's presence. Instead of heading in the other direction, I went over and talked to her. We have a lot in common. I'd never have done that if we hadn't talked." Danny said cheerfully.  
  
Methos smiled at the young Immortal's enthusiasm. He made a few encouraging comments while he kept his eyes on the Watchers, who were on opposite side streets and maneuvering for better vantage points.  
  
*****  
  
Sam Hancock excitedly moved into a better position to keep his eyes on everything that the Immortals did. Despite the ending of the Game, this was still an auspicious occasion. Four Immortals meeting! What would they do? Would it be peaceful or violent? He'd recognized the unknown Immortal that had talked to Danny the other day. This time the unknown Immortal was with Duncan MacLeod, boy did this guy get around! Sam spotted the other Watcher and casually moved closer to where she'd stopped to feed the seagulls. "You Watch Michelle?"  
  
Nicole nodded. She hadn't known that Adam knew Duncan MacLeod, Amanda hadn't mentioned it either. She wasn't too surprised though, Joe had many Immortal friends and if Adam spent any amount of time at Joes' bar, he was bound to have met them.  
  
"It looks like Michelle knows MacLeod too." Sam said, leading the conversation to his real question.  
  
"He was a family friend before her first death. When she died, he convinced Amanda to teach her." Nicole offered.  
  
"Who's the other guy?" Sam said asking the question most on his mind.  
  
"That's Adam Pierson, he's a friend of Joe Dawson's. I didn't know he knew MacLeod, but I guess he'd had to have met him if MacLeod hung out with Joe a lot."  
  
"Adam Pierson?" Sam said surprised. He hadn't met the man but he'd certainly heard of him. Joe's name came up in connection with Adam Pierson's too. Sam made his excuses and moved away, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his supervisor.  
  
*****  
  
Methos shifted his position several times as they stood making small talk in the courtyard. When MacLeod looked askance at him, he sent Watchers.   
  
Catching the hint, Duncan made their excuses and they hurried away from the prying eyes. "Did they get a good look at you?" Duncan asked.  
  
"One of them was Nicole Bradley, the Watcher Joe introduced me to."  
  
"Oh." Duncan said a heavy feeling in his stomach. Would she report him as an Oath Breaker? Was this going to endanger Methos?  
  
*****  
  
Area Supervisor Telvik was prompt about reporting his field Watcher's findings. It quickly escaladed to the attention of the Tribunal officers.  
  
The Tribunal had ordered Mike, Joe's bartender and fellow Watcher, to call them as soon as both men they wanted to talk to were together. This morning, they'd gotten the call from Mike that Joe Dawson and Adam Pierson were in the bar now, but MacLeod was with them. Deciding that the Highlander was involved in this too, they'd hurried over to the bar.   
  
Joe looked up at the opening door and instantly recognized his visitors. He got up from the table and flipped the switch behind the bar that changed the neon 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. Crossing to the door, he flipped the lock not wanting to be interrupted by non-Watchers.  
  
"What brings the three of you into my humble bar?" Joe asked, nervous but trying not to show it.   
  
"Actually we're here to see Pierson."  
  
"I'm not in the Watchers anymore." Methos said leaning back in his chair casually.  
  
"Once a Watcher, always a Watcher. We're a little concerned. You're very close friends with several well-known Immortals, an unusual thing for a Watcher. Not knowing any better, one of our new Watchers identified you as an unknown Immortal."  
  
Answering the unasked questions with another question Methos said, "Why did they think that?"   
  
"This watcher has a very young and nervous Immortal assignment. His Immortal reacted and treated you characteristically like he treats all Immortals. The Watcher was quite sure that you were Immortal."  
  
"That's it? How do you know there wasn't an Immortal in the area?" Methos asked, then paused before cursing quietly. "Damn!"  
  
The members of the Tribunal looked at each other, satisfied that they'd discovered a great secret. If Adam Pierson were an Immortal, his continued friendship with MacLeod made more sense.  
  
"Damn, Damn, Damn! That means that Methos is following me again." Methos said stunning everyone in the room to silence.  
  
What could he be up to? MacLeod wondered.  
  
"Methos follows you?" One of the Tribunal members asked doubtfully.  
  
Methos nodded, "Sometimes he's a pain in the ass stalker. Maybe I should give him Amy Zoll's number and address, he can follow her around for while." He mumbled.  
  
"Why is he following you?" A Tribunal member asked. Why would the oldest Immortal follow his x-researcher around? Was Pierson a danger to Methos?  
  
Methos leaned in closer, speaking confidentially, "I think he's infatuated with me. You know how those really old Immortals are." He leaned back in his chair and nodded knowingly.  
  
"Methos, infatuated with you?" A Tribunal member asked, the disbelief clear in his scoffing tone of voice.  
  
What in the hell? Duncan thought surprised. Where was Methos going with this? He looked over at his equally surprised and confused Watcher. Joe raised an eyebrow at the Highlander in response.  
  
"Don't look so surprised!" Methos said in an affronted voice. He continued in a lower voice, "You know the old Immortals have some liberal ideas about things like that. You know, ancient Egypt, Rome, Greece…"   
  
With a grin, he dropped his trump card. "MacLeod tells me that even Amanda has had fantasies about me."  
  
Mac immediately looked embarrassed. Joe and the Tribunal could see the confirmation on MacLeod's blushing face. Their jaws dropped.  
  
Adam looked amused. "It must be my wiry grace and classic profile."  
  
Mac rolled his eyes.  
  
The Tribunal looked at each other. This put a different spin on the events as they'd been reported. One of them cleared his throat and spoke. "If Methos is following you and you get the chance to speak with him, would you ask if we could be granted an interview? Our heads of Research have some questions and if he's amendable, we'd waive the No contact policy."  
  
"How very open minded of you. Finally decided that things are changing and it's time to change with them?" Methos said lightly.  
  
*****  
  
The Tok'ra Secret Base  
  
Galen closed the communication link he'd had with his Goa'uld Master Tamlin. Galen was very careful about communicating with his superior, but the news he had of the Tauri was very important, even more interesting to Tamlin than the current location of the Tok'ra.  
  
Galen had been keeping Tamlin informed of the Tok'ra secret bases as they moved. Just recently, Galen had gone with Jacob to confirm that the Tauri had found traces of the Ancients. Something had made the Tauri stop their search and Jacob and the High Council believed that they had found what they were looking for. Tamlin wanted Galen to discover everything he could about the Tauri search. Tamlin could use this information to re-align his position with the System Lords.  
  
Hiding the communication orb in a unremarkable box in his quarters, Galen went in search of Jacob, wanting to make sure that he'd be included on their mission to spy on the Tauri.  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
Methos went for a walk after the Tribunal left Joe's. He waved off Duncan's offer to walk with him, telling him that he needed to think. As he walked in the pleasant evening air, Methos planned. He'd already made up his mind, now he just needed to think through the effects and repercussions. After several hours, he had a plan and returned to Mac's loft.   
  
The next morning, Methos left in the shuttle he'd kept cloaked on Mac's Dojo roof and was quickly airborne. He enjoyed flying the shuttle that Laurus of the Asgard-Asunde had given him before returning to his home world. It made International travel easy, quick and anonymous. He was untraceable in the cloaked, technologically advanced craft. Methos checked the instruments before stepping out of the shuttle on the roof of one of the buildings he owned in Paris. It would be night soon here in Paris. Methos set out to retrieve a few things from one of his storage areas.  
  
It was shortly after midnight when Methos stood under a streetlight in front of Dr. Amy Zoll's flat. He'd decided to give the Watchers their interview with Methos, and chosen Dr. Zoll as his interviewer. Dr. Zoll was now in charge of the Methos Chronicles so she'd be able to authenticate who he was. He also knew her well enough to be able to predict what she'd do.  
  
Confirming he was alone, Methos blocked the power to the building with his mind. He wanted to remain in darkness as much as possible. He'd disguised himself, putting on a thick fake nose, a silver-gray wig to match a bushy beard and moustache with bushy silver eyebrows. He'd also put on padding to make his body look bigger and bulkier. He wanted to present a very different appearance to Amy Zoll.  
  
Methos picked the locks and slipped into the building and then into Amy Zoll's room. He moved quietly and Amy never shifted in her sleep as he closed the door and moved a chair next to her bed. He put the back of the chair facing the bed and straddled the chair, his arms crossed on the chair back. The moonlight from the window cast a faint light into the room. The illumination didn't reach as far as Dr Zoll's bed. His chair was well back in the shadows. Amy would only see what he wanted her to see.  
  
Methos relaxed his Quickening until he was sure that Amy could feel it. When Methos released a little bit of the shielding on his Quickening, it could be felt by Mortals, a feeling similar to standing too close to a high-voltage source. As Dr. Zoll began to waken, he pulled it back.  
  
Amy awoke instinctively, the hair on her arms and neck standing on end. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the shape of a man in a chair next to her bed. She scrambled out of the covers in alarm. Before she could escape from the bed, she heard a commanding voice, "Hold!" Amy obeyed despite her fear. The male voice continued in a pleasant, unaccented baritone.  
  
"You have nothing to fear Dr. Zoll, I am here at your request. I am Methos."  
  
Amy's jaw dropped in surprise. After a few seconds her brain functioned again. Methos was here in her bedroom? "How do I know you are who you say?"  
  
The man shifted slightly in the chair and she could hear the amusement in his voice. "I could tell you that I was sent by the delightful young Adam Pierson, but why would that convince you? Perhaps I could say it in Ancient Greek." Methos repeated himself in several of the languages he knew Amy Zoll spoke.  
  
Then in flawless French he said, "I could speak Ancient Mesopotamian or Sumerian, but those languages have been dead for so long that I'm the only one that speaks them now. I guess you'll have to believe the power of my Quickening." Methos said and released his Quickening enough that he could see that Amy felt it's affects.  
  
Amy was suspicious of the strange man but the more he spoke, the more she believed. He switched languages flawlessly and spoke them perfectly. Finally he spoke of his Quickening. Amy was sure that she saw a slight glow surround him before she felt 'something' move across her skin like an electric current. The hairs on her arms stood on end and her skin felt tingly. "What is that?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"My Quickening." He said as he switched to English. "I've learned that I can do a thing or two with it over the millennia. Now enough of this, I'm a busy man. Ask your questions."  
  
"You're really him – Methos!" Amy said, awe slipping into her voice.  
  
Methos nodded and spread his arms slightly. "The myth in the flesh." He said extravagantly. "Young Adam has promised to buy me breakfast if I spoke with you. Be sure and thank him the next time you see him, I'm only doing this as a favor to him. Now your questions if you please?"  
  
Amy was speechless for several seconds. He really was Methos! A five thousand year old Immortal Myth was alive and sitting in her bedroom. She came to her senses when he cocked his head in question or irritation at her silence.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I've never actually spoken to an Immortal before."  
  
Methos smiled, knowing that Amy had in fact spoken to him frequently and been quite rude. Methos kept his face bland. "We've spoken several times. I even held a door open for you once, a mistake I won't make again. You nearly bit my head off in indignation!"   
  
"What?" Amy asked surprised. Methos had spoken to her before? He'd been close enough to reach out and touch?  
  
"I like to know something about the people who work on my chronicles. You're competent although rude, while young Pierson fascinated and intrigued me. At my age I'm not often intrigued, that's why I introduced myself to him."  
  
"You know about your chronicles? About the Watchers?" Duh! Way to be interesting and intriguing Amy chastised herself. I'll bet even Pierson came up with something more intelligent to say than that!  
  
"I've been around longer than the Watchers. You could say I was directly involved in your creation, but I thought you had questions?" Methos said amused at Dr. Zoll's uncommon speechlessness.  
  
"Um, how old are you really? Our best guess is about five thousand."  
  
"I can't say for sure. Ten thousand but more likely twelve, I forgot to ask when I spoke with my father."  
  
"Twelve thousand years old! Wait, you knew your father? I thought all Immortals were foundlings." Amy said surprised. How far off were the chronicles?  
  
"My father made himself known to me only recently. He's gone now though."  
  
"The Game?" Amy asked, somewhat obviously to her mind.  
  
"No, he chose to follow his friends and family." Methos said. That should be vague and misleading, he smiled to himself.  
  
Oh, he must have chosen to suicide Amy thought. He knew his family? "We believed that Immortals didn't know where they came from."  
  
"We didn't until recently. I had selective amnesia and when I remembered, I told the others."  
  
"Is that when you ended the Game?"  
  
Methos nodded. "We were never intended to kill each other. It was an accident, and the fear that we could permanently die started the killing. That was around 3000 B.C. I believe."  
  
"What started it? The Game I mean."  
  
"I was attacked by an unruly child and when I couldn't pull a swing, I cut off his head. The Quickening scrambled my memory. I didn't remember any of that until recently."  
  
Methos had taken the first Quickening? What had it been like before? Quickly scrambling to come up with a question before he became irritated again, Amy asked the first thing that came to her. "How did you end the Game?" Whew! Amy thought, thinking that she was finally getting her shit together. This question was one the rest of the Watchers would be interested in!  
  
"I can do things with my Quickening." Methos said vaguely. Dr. Zoll wasn't going to have a lot to tell the Tribunal about.  
  
"What else can you do with it?" Amy spouted, frustrated that he wasn't really answering her questions.  
  
"Card tricks." Methos said sarcastically. "That's not important." He said sitting up straighter. "What is important is what the Watchers are going to do now. You were established to observe and record the Immortals in the field; that job isn't as important now. There will be no more challenges. What will the Watchers do now that you don't need to track movements and keep statistics for the Gathering?"  
  
"There won't be a Gathering? There is no Prize?" She asked breathlessly. What had all of the deaths been for? Why had they done it for millennia?  
  
Methos shook his head. "We've been to the Gathering place and we are as one. 'We' are the Prize."  
  
"What will Immortals do now?" Amy asked. There had to be more to this, the Game had been around for millennia.  
  
"What we've been doing for over a year, fulfill our true purpose. What will the Watchers do? Will you record the contributions in place of the conquests? Will you let go of your old philosophies and embrace the new?"  
  
"I don't understand." Amy asked. The way he turned questions around was keeping her off balance.  
  
"Your role is changing as the Immortals settle into lives and routines. Will you continue to hide in the shadows as Peeping Toms or will you take the next step and make yourselves known to the Immortals? There is truly only one way to record their history and that is by talking with the Immortals."  
  
Amy sat back in shock. "We can't, it's too dangerous! We can't interfere."  
  
"There is nothing to interfere with, haven't you been listening? The Game is ended!" Methos said, his voice raising.  
  
At Amy's unconvinced look, Methos sighed. "If the Watchers want to start introducing themselves, I'll talk to the Immortals and get the dialog started, break the news of the Watcher's existence. If not, I'll go about disbanding the Watchers. If you're not with us, you're a danger to our secrecy."  
  
"We're a danger?" Amy said incredulously, Methos had been spending too much time around that smart-mouthed know-it-all Pierson!  
  
"Yes. I've seen the results of renegade Watchers. I know of Horton and his hunters and Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson's efforts to stop them. I saw Jack Shapiro put the Watchers into a hunting frenzy over the loss of his son."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about us."  
  
"I am you and I am every Immortal. It's a lonely existence for us. We can't share our history or existence with anyone. Some of us are just now learning we can be friends with other Immortals. It would take some of the isolation from our lives if we knew that there were people out there that know and respect what we are, a partnership of sorts. Think of what you could learn, what we could give each other."  
  
Amy was silent, rolling the thoughts around in her mind.   
  
"I'll come back next week." Methos said, accomplishing what he wanted to do this visit.  
  
"Can I see your face?" Amy asked. Her ego was still aching that Pierson knew more about this mysterious Immortal than she did.  
  
"Later, when I'm convinced I have nothing to fear from the Watchers." Methos stood and settled his long coat comfortably on his padded frame.  
  
"You still wear a sword?" Amy asked surprised. "You said the Game was over."  
  
"The Game is over, I have nothing to fear from my Immortals. But I can't feel Mortals coming. Especially Mortals that know what I am and how to kill me." With that, he shifted the chair he'd been sitting in back over to the wall and moved to the door. "You can contact me through Adam if you've made a decision before next week." Methos said as he left.  
  
Amy hurried to her window and looked out in time to see Methos reach the darkened street lamp in front of her apartment. He looked up at her window and waved. Turning his back to her, he touched the lamp and it came on. All she could make out was a tall, broad shouldered, silver-haired man walking down the street and away from her flat. She flipped on her lights and hurried to her computer, turning it on so she could record their conversation while it was fresh in her mind. Sometime later she was interrupted by the startling noise of her ringing phone. "Zoll." She said irritated by the interruption.  
  
She immediately recognized the cultured English accent she heard at the other end of the line.  
  
"Well good morning to you too. As pleasant as always I hear."  
  
"I'm busy Pierson, what do you want?" Amy said briskly, forgetting that she owed Pierson her thanks for her late night visitor.  
  
"Why do I bother?" The voice asked out loud. "Did this reprobate stalker actually talk to you or am I off the hook for buying his breakfast?" Pierson said.   
  
Suddenly Amy remembered and felt foolish, then alarmed. Foolish for having forgotten who had arranged the visit and alarmed that he might mention her rudeness to Methos. Methos could easily have continued to use Pierson as his contact or gone to Joe Dawson or any other Watcher for that matter. "Sorry. I was surprised to hear from you this early. I was trying to write down our conversation before I forgot anything."  
  
"So he actually talked to you, he isn't just trying to leech breakfast out of me?"  
  
"He was here, thank you by the way." Amy said uncomfortably.   
  
Pierson chuckled. "Remember that the next time you feel the urge to shout in my face."  
  
"Has he told you what he told me? Is he really twelve thousand years old? Does he really want the Watchers and Immortals to work together?"  
  
"He's serious about that. We'll be back in Paris in a week. If you need to talk you can contact me at Joe's in Seacouver."  
  
Amy held the phone to her ear even after the dial tone greeted her.  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
Mac looked up from his bed as Methos entered the loft in the early hours of the morning. "Late night." He said, hoping to start a conversation.  
  
"I've been talking with my former boss about the future of the Watchers." Methos said as he kicked off his shoes. "I'll tell you and Joe all about it in the morning." With that Methos stripped down to his boxers and flicked open a blanket. In a few seconds he was comfortably stretched out on the couch.  
  
*****  
  
Mac and Joe were quietly talking about Methos' plan for the Watchers as Mac watched the steaks on the grill. Caitlin, Amanda, Nicole and Linda sat at the covered patio table, talking and relaxing.   
  
Methos sprawled in Amanda's back yard, shifting position on the blanket and glancing over when Nicholas sleepily sighed. Joshua snuggled in his other arm. He'd tired the toddlers out with play before lying down with them to take a nap. He reached out through the Immortal links and sent all of his Immortals a mental hug.  
  
When they felt it, Duncan and Amanda looked over at the oldest Immortal, smiling fondly at the perfect picture of serenity.  
  
Joe saw the soft look on Mac's face and looked to see what the Highlander was looking at. "That's quite a sight, he's pretty good at that Dad thing. Any luck at talking him into doing it again?"  
  
Mac snorted. "He's stubborn, but I guess I know what he means. I don't think I'd be comfortable with it either."  
  
"Keep working on it Mac, I'd like to see little Methos' on Earth for a long, long time."  
  
Mac smiled, "and little MacLeods."  
  
"You'd better start shopping around then, you only have 1600 years."  
  
MacLeod scowled at his teasing Watcher.  
  
Methos carefully rose from the blanket where the boys were sleeping. He nodded at the women and went to join Joe and MacLeod at the grill.  
  
"I'm going to go and entertain the women, get off these legs of mine." Joe said and carried a bottle of wine to the table with the laughing women.  
  
"I think he's sweet on Linda." Methos whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Mac looked at Methos to see what feelings were behind that thought. "Do you mind?"  
  
Methos chuckled. "Not at all, Linda's a wonderful woman. I'd like them both to be happy, if they can get that from each other, I'm all for it."  
  
"What do you think about Nicole? Amanda never mentioned that she'd invited her. I think she's still trying to play matchmaker for you."  
  
"Amanda needs to mind her own business." Methos said lightly.  
  
"So? What about Nicole?" Mac asked knowing that Methos was avoiding an answer to his question.  
  
Methos just glared at Duncan and opened a beer.  
  
"What's the problem? She likes you, she's comfortable around us, and she can keep a secret. What's wrong? You've had sex when it didn't mean anything. This isn't about using her body, she's still offering."  
  
"Just drop it MacLeod."  
  
"No, I want to understand. If I understand maybe I can explain it to Amanda." Duncan argued.  
  
Methos thought about that, if Mac could get Amanda to drop her efforts maybe the Highlander could let it go.  
  
"It's different now that I know I can have children."  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
"I care about the babies, I keep the link open for them. They can't truly be hurt as long as they have their heads but I still worry."  
  
"Methos, that's all part of being a parent. Amanda tells me that sometimes she can't sleep because she's worried about whether or not Nicholas will like school, what college he'll go to, stuff like that."  
  
"But I'm not used to caring about anyone but myself!" Methos said vehemently.  
  
"That's not true Methos, you cared about all the Immortals for thousands of years, and more recently you've been keeping Joe and me out of trouble. You're just out of practice." Mac paused. "Don't you find her attractive?"  
  
Methos looked over at Nicole. The five foot seven, dark-haired woman wasn't hard to look at. Unlike most Watchers she wasn't mousy or understated in her make-up or wardrobe. "I want to feel like I did with Alexa. I imagined that I would be part of a family."  
  
"You said it yourself, Alexa was a one in ten lifetimes love. Besides, you are starting a family - a larger than normal one, but its still all your family."  
  
Methos looked at Mac amused. "Are you calling me a bigamist? Or maybe this is my Harem?"  
  
"I didn't mean that and you know it. Don't pull that 'one wife' excuse on me, I know that's a new concept for civilization. Why are you so resistant?"  
  
"I'm afraid Duncan." Methos said so softly that Duncan almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Of what Methos?" Duncan said equally as soft, leaning closer.  
  
"Of what I've become, the new responsibilities on my shoulders. I'm afraid it's too much for me, that I'll fail to live up to the expectations the Prime had in me."  
  
Mac put a hand on Methos' heart. "You're not alone Methos. Your friends and family are here for you and with you. You are the strongest man I've ever known. You know who and what you are because you've seen and done everything. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have watching my back than you. You are so much more than the Ancients planned."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Nicole walked up to them. "Why so serious guys?"  
  
Duncan smiled, "Just deciding how much longer until we eat." He said, dropping his hand and turning to the grill.  
  
Nicole looked doubtful. "I'm a Watcher remember?" Had MacLeod been comforting Adam, or threatening him?  
  
Methos spoke up before Mac could try another excuse. "We were talking about Immortal babies." Methos said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Nicole said blushing. "Is the other Immortal ready then?"  
  
Methos shook his head. "The flesh is willing but the spirit is not."  
  
"Can I talk to him? Maybe after he got to know me it would be easier for him. I'd like the chance to convince him that Immortals are worth saving."  
  
"Did the others tell you anything about the Immortal?" Methos asked.  
  
Nicole blushed and looked over at the women still chatting at the patio table. "They said he was good looking, a good father and a good man. They said they'd like to see more of him but his responsibilities keep him away. Um, they also said that he had exceptional abilities." Nicole said embarrassed and shifted her feet.  
  
Mac choked back a laugh at Nicole's embarrassed revelations.  
  
Methos glared at him. "Actually I didn't mean the busy body hen's cackle. I was referring to the relevant details."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nicole said with a smile. Actually she'd rather enjoyed the women's gossip; she'd envisioned a scary Immortal like the Kurgan or Slan Quince. She'd been relieved that the two mothers readily admitted to being in love with the Immortal father.   
  
Adam gently put a hand on her elbow and directed her into the house and away from gossiping eyes. When she was comfortably seated on the couch he sat next to her and took her hand in his. Was his hesitation more to do with his nervousness about being intimate with her, or was it because he was an Immortal hiding from the Watchers? He reflected.  
  
"No one that isn't involved knows that male Immortals can have children. It's an age thing and much to my disappointment, MacLeod isn't old enough. There are only sixteen Immortals that are old enough, and only two of them aren't celibate monks. One of them is the father of Linda's first child but right now he's in the Amazon."  
  
"And the other?" Nicole asked when Adam paused.  
  
"Me." He said hesitantly.  
  
"You? But you're not an Immortal…" Nicole said humorously until she looked at Adam and saw by the expression on his face that he wasn't kidding. Nicole straightened. "You're Immortal."  
  
Methos nodded his head Yes. "But it has to remain a secret." What Methos didn't say, was that if he suspected her of talking outside of this group he would take the memories of the past few weeks from her mind and the minds of anyone she talked to. "Do you still want to do this? You can decide not to, and we go our separate ways as long as you don't speak of this to anyone. If you choose to continue on this path, there's no turning back."  
  
Nicole smiled. "I've already thought this through and to be asked to do this is an honor." Nicole took an deep breath and blushed as she continued. "And although I can't explain it, I'm very comfortable with you. You don't feel like a stranger to me. I only hope that I can make this comfortable for you."  
  
*****  
  
Although Amanda had a comfortably large home on several acres just outside of Seacouver, it still wasn't enough for everyone to have a room to themselves. Once the sleeping arrangements were all sorted out, Methos was left with the sofa bed in the study to sleep on. Methos had given MacLeod a sour look when the Highlander had teased that 'Adam' should probably sleep by himself or 'Methos' would get jealous. Rolling his eyes at the amused chuckles from Joe, Methos left to get ready for bed.  
  
Once alone, Methos stripped and showered in the downstairs bathroom. Wearing only his boxers, he carried his clothes back to the nearby study. The habit of millennia, he set his sword next to the sofa bed where he could quickly get to it. He'd just stretched out in the bed when he felt a Mortal approaching. They didn't have the same presence as an Immortal, but his senses were much more than they'd been before he'd passed the Ancient's tests. Instincts of millennia kicked in and without thought, he was on his feet and backed against the wall with his sword in a defensive and ready position.  
  
Linda had spent the last hour convincing Nicole that Adam needed to be seduced, that his conscience wouldn't let him take advantage of her, but if it were her idea…  
  
Nicole had finally been convinced and borrowed a lacy camisole and thong from Linda and headed downstairs to where Adam slept. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but Linda said all she had to do was make her intentions clear, and Adam would take it from there.  
  
She was excited about this unplanned meeting. The past few weeks had been full of surprises. First she'd been pulled from the grips of death and then offered a magical chance to help create an Immortal. If that wasn't enough of a shock, Adam had told her he was Immortal. She was sure that other than Joe and the two mothers, no other Mortals knew this secret!  
  
She thought about everything she'd been told up to now. Adam had said that fertility was an age thing and that MacLeod wasn't old enough, how old was Adam then? He had to be over four hundred, and if there were only sixteen Immortals old enough to be fertile then that pushed him into the 'older' Immortal group. The average age of Immortals was two hundred to one thousand years old. Take out the older female Immortals and that made sixteen about right for the male Immortals over two thousand years. Wow! That made Adam at least that old, but how could he have stayed out of the chronicles for so long?   
  
Adam had been a Watcher, had he changed or erased himself from the Chronicles? Surely someone would have noticed if records had been changed or started to disappear?   
  
Nicole stopped and caught her breath. Could he be as old as Cassandra? Had he met Methos in his long past? Could he be a student of Methos? Could that be why Methos had used him for a contact with the Watchers? Could she even ask and get it confirmed? Nicole continued down the stairs and into the study she knew Adam was staying in.  
  
Nicole hesitated a moment before she stepped into the study. The outside security lights illuminated the room enough that Nicole could easily distinguish the rumpled sofa bed. A closer look revealed that the bed was empty. Nicole gasped in surprise when a movement to her left caught her peripheral vision. Adam walked past her, a bland look on his face, a gigantic sword casually resting on his shoulder. The outside lights played sensuously across his nearly naked body, emphasizing the muscles rippling over his lean form. Nicole eyed him appreciatively, his broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist and hips, a tight butt…an altogether pleasant surprise!  
  
Adam placed the sword beside the sofa bed and sat, turning to look at her expectantly. Nicole took a couple of steps towards him, self conscious in her semi dressed state. "I…uh…wanted to show you my…" Nicole stuttered. (Can I sound any dumber than that?) Nicole chastised herself. She tried again. "I mean I thought you might want to see what I'm offering." (Jeeze, that was worse! That sounds like you expected him to get one look at you and fall instantly in lust!)  
  
At her distressed look Methos chuckled. "I know what you meant. One of the ladies upstairs convinced you to seduce me." He patted the mattress beside him. Nicole joined him. "I appreciate the gesture." He smiled. "You understand what you're committing to? Once started, this can't be stopped."  
  
"I understand and I still want to do it. Immortals are special and magical to me, I want to make sure that they'll always be around."  
  
Methos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He scanned his body and checked on the fertile egg he carried. (Everything's ready there, can't use that for an excuse.) He thought to himself. "Slumber party wear or a borrowed frock?" Methos asked as he lightly ran a finger along the spaghetti strap of the borrowed camisole.  
  
"Borrowed." Nicole whispered as her eyes locked with his, her skin tingling with excitement where he'd touched her. Her lips opened invitingly.  
  
Methos leaned over and lightly kissed her shoulder. "Umm nice." He leaned his bare arm against hers, keeping his eyes on hers and looking for any sign of hesitation. When she leaned towards him and closed her eyes, he kissed her, his hand reaching up to run lightly over her other shoulder.  
  
Nicole tingled all over from the feel of his bare skin against hers. When she opened her eyes again, she fell into the spell of his hypnotic eyes and could only think of feeling more of him against her bare skin, tasting him, feeling his weight on her body…she leaned forward to kiss his lips which were so temptingly near.  
  
As Methos kissed her, he felt her responding to him. Her lips opened eagerly for him, her hands roaming his chest of their own accord. He put a hand on her hip and leaned back, urging her to lay back with him. He ended the kiss and his mouth worked its way down her neck as his hand slipped one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder exposing one of her breasts. His mouth quickly found the rosy nipple he'd uncovered and he laved it to a firm peak. Nicole gasped and arched into his mouth.  
  
Methos slid his hand off her hip and over her uterus. As he teased her nipple with his mouth, he touched his Ancient's powers and altered her hormones, suspending her normal fertile cycle. His hand glowed as he altered her, but he knew she wasn't paying attention to anything but his mouth. He also knew that the alteration was exciting her, stimulating her brain pleasure centers. Her body began to emit the altered pheromones, which in turn excited his Immortal hormones.  
  
Nicole pushed at Adam's boxers wanting to feel him inside her. Her body was on fire, every nerve tingling in pleasure. She was no blushing virgin but this was incredible! At her insistence, he shed his boxers and helped her out of the borrowed lingerie. Without delay he was slipping inside her, filling her with pleasure. Together they moaned in pleasure, their bodies moving to the frenzied mating dance their bodies demanded.  
  
*****   
  
Methos awoke when he heard his name through the Immortal link. What?   
  
Are you alone? He heard MacLeod ask.  
  
No. Why? He answered back. He nuzzled his nose into Nicole's hair, and slid his hand from her waist to her hip. She snuggled closer without waking. He scanned her body and brushed the link with the new baby girl Immortal growing inside her.  
  
He felt MacLeod's laughter. Linda mentioned that Nicole never made it back to their room last night. Did you have a nice time? Should we hold breakfast?   
  
Sod off MacLeod! You're getting as bad as the Peeping Tom Watchers! Methos grumbled, sending his amusement along the link before he closed it.  
  
Nicole shifted and opened her eyes when she heard the amused rumble in his chest. "Morning." Nicole said as she kissed his chin, the only part of him easily within reach.  
  
"Morning." Methos said as he pulled her closer. "How do you feel?"  
  
Nicole purred, "wonderful! Are all Immortals so…experienced?" She said blushing at her boldness.  
  
Methos chuckled. "Well I can only speak for a few, maybe you should ask Amanda…"  
  
Nicole laughed and lightly slapped him in the shoulder.  
  
"This more than convinced me that this plan will work." Nicole said as she shifted position and lightly covered his shoulder with kisses. "Linda said that I have to be altered before we can make a baby. How do we do that?"   
  
"Umm, already done." Methos hummed as he eased his body on top of hers and kissed her neck.  
  
Nicole tipped her head back so that he had better access to her neck. Without another word they focused on their passions.  
  
It was sometime later when they lay stretched out on their backs with the blankets kicked off the sofa bed, sweaty and sticky bodies slowly cooling under the rotating ceiling fan.  
  
"Seriously, when do I get altered? Not that I'm complaining at the practice or anything, but I know you have to get back to your job soon." Nicole said, moving a hand over to his stomach to stroke the rippled muscles there.  
  
"You're already altered." Methos shifted onto his side and took Nicole's hand in his. His eyes caught and held hers. "We're going to be parents." He said, not wanting to explain how he had altered her. She would wonder how he could do that and he'd have to block some of her memory again.  
  
Nicole saw the seriousness in his expression. "How? I mean, Linda said she had to go to a special doctor to be altered."  
  
Methos leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, allowing her to feel the newest, tiniest Immortal on the planet. He felt her confusion quickly turn to amazement, and then joy. "Six months from now you're going to be holding our daughter."   
  
"I feel her! Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" Nicole asked with awe in her voice.  
  
"I'm linked with my children, as long as I'm touching you, I can share that link." Methos said quietly.  
  
Nicole gently kissed his lips. "Thank you. I'll guard her with my life." Methos smiled as she clasped their hands and moved them down to her abdomen. "Our baby girl." She said joyfully.  
  
*****  
  
Methos didn't have to work very hard at convincing Nicole to shower with him before they joined the others in the kitchen. It was sometime later before Nicole headed for the kitchen while Methos dressed.  
  
MacLeod and Amanda felt the faint Immortal buzz as Nicole walked into the kitchen. Their smiles and congratulations were all the explanation that the Mortals needed. A nod from a late arriving Methos was all the confirmation that was needed. Nicole blushed at their attention. She hadn't realized that the Immortals would be able to sense the baby now growing inside her.   
  
"Today we'll move you into a safer place to live." Methos said after everyone had taken a seat again.  
  
"Move? Nicole asked confused.   
  
"And you have to take a leave of absence." Methos said, knowing that Nicole had probably not considered that aspect of the arrangement.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nicole said confused. They hadn't talked about her leaving her job. Would she have to go to the secret place that Linda had told her about, the place she'd lived until her Immortal children had been born?  
  
"I've seen your apartment and I wouldn't consider it safe, I have something better in mind. I'll supply you with an apartment in the same building as Linda. You'll have living expenses and a spending allowance. Afterwards, the apartment is yours for as long as you want it."  
  
At Nicole's nod of agreement, Methos continued. "Our child can be sensed by other Immortals so you won't be able to follow your assignment. That is unless Joe authorizes you to tell her about the Watchers."  
  
Nicole looked over at Joe who shook his head No.  
  
"I'll write up the leave of absence papers and have you sign them. I'll tell them you need to have some time to yourself after your miraculous recovery." Joe offered. "Are you okay with this Nicole? We don't want to rush you." Joe asked, worried at the expression on Nicole's face.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "I'm great! I'm just overwhelmed by everything you're doing, you've thought of everything."  
  
"We're getting another Immortal, that means a lot to us." MacLeod said.   
  
"I'd better get packing then." Nicole said distracted, did she have enough boxes and suitcases to pack her few belongings in? She wondered.  
  
"Not necessary, we'll take care of everything." Methos said. He wanted Nicole safely set up in her new apartment before he left for his next conversation with Dr. Zoll.  
  
Nicole struggled to contain her emotions. Everyone had been so helpful and friendly since she'd first met them. She felt like part of a large and close knit family, something she'd always wanted but never had. Her parents had given birth to her late in their lives and as a result, hadn't played with her or been openly affectionate. When she'd found out about the Watchers and joined, her job had become the center of her world. The opportunity that the Immortals had given her felt right.  
  
While the others kept Nicole distracted with plans, Methos called one of his companies and made the final arrangements. Anticipating that Nicole would agree, Methos had put the plans in place waiting for this final confirmation.  
  
*****  
  
Paris  
  
Methos flew to Paris in his shuttle and put on the same disguise he'd worn last time when he'd played 'Methos' for Dr. Zoll. As he had before, he shut down the streetlights as he made his way to the front of Dr. Zoll's apartment. A quick look before and then he picked the lock and let himself into the building. In a few moments he was outside of Dr. Zoll's flat. As he quietly opened her door, he felt the surveillance equipment click on. Irritated at the Watcher treachery, Methos released a little of his Quickening so that the electronics would be full of static and so that Amy Zoll would feel it and wake up.  
  
Methos closed the door and swung a chair to within reach of the bed. He settled himself comfortably and waited. It wasn't long before Amy woke up and scrambled out of the blankets and up against the headboard like she had on his last visit.  
  
"It's me again Dr. Zoll." He said in unaccented English. "I know you've spoken with the Tribunal, what is their decision?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Amy asked, stalling for time until she could completely shake off sleep and get her wits about her.  
  
"You've taken lunch each day this week with a different member of the Tribunal. Since it's your custom to work through your lunch, I noted the exception to your routine." Methos said easily.  
  
"You'd be right." Amy muttered before she had her thoughts in order. "They're a little suspicious of your offer. The idea of exposing ourselves is frightening to a lot of Watchers. We remember some not so nice Immortals. They only have Pierson's and my word that you're Methos."  
  
"Come now Dr. Zoll, why would they bother to set up recording devices here if they weren't convinced of my identity? Is subterfuge and treachery any way to start a partnership? Perhaps I should work exclusively with the delightful young Adam, he didn't seem to have any trouble convincing the Tribunal that I was going to end the Game…" Methos stood as if getting up to leave.  
  
Dr. Zoll quickly moved to stop his leaving, reaching out to grab his arm. Faster than she could move, he had grabbed her wrist lightly and held her firmly. The room seemed to get colder, his presence larger and more powerful. His quiet voice was clear and ominous when he spoke, his eyes practically glowing. "Adam I will allow to touch me, you have not been granted that trust. Do you understand?"  
  
Amy swallowed nervously and subconsciously rubbed her suddenly released wrist. He hadn't hurt her but her skin still tingled from his touch. A thought flashed into her mind with an image she couldn't shake. The Tribunal would be surprised when she confirmed that Methos definitely seemed smitten with Pierson. The references to the 'delightful young Adam' and the, 'Adam I will allow to touch me' convinced her of that!  
  
Pulling her thoughts back to the matter at hand Amy said, "I'm sorry, please don't go. I won't do it again."  
  
Methos watched her. Her astonished expression told him that she'd read between the lines and reached the conclusion he wanted her to. It was important for the Watchers to believe that Methos and Pierson were two different people. He couldn't afford for Adam Pierson to be suspected right now, until the Watchers saw for themselves that the Immortals were approachable, and Methos would see to that!  
  
"Do you have any chocolate?" Methos' sudden change of subject and demeanor unbalanced Amy. He settled back into the chair. "I've grown quite fond of it in the last few decades."  
  
"Chocolate? Sorry, I don't have any at the moment." Amy said in surprise. The world's oldest man ate chocolate? How very common and normal that made him seem! Amy tried to look at his eyes but the darkness kept them masked. Was that an amused smile on his face? Why did that seem familiar?  
  
"Pity." Then Methos straightened and said, "Well then, I don't have time to play games. This is what I want." Methos went on to explain that he would designate which Immortals could be approached by their Watchers. He'd chosen open-minded Immortals who had very compatible Watchers. He wanted a few Watchers reassigned before he would allow them to approach the rest of his Immortals.  
  
Dr. Zoll was indignant that an Immortal (even this very ancient one!) was being so bold as to tell the Watchers what they were going to do!  
  
Methos watched Dr. Zoll's reaction and knew what she was thinking. "They're 'My' Immortals Dr. Zoll and I'll dictate anything I'd like. My concerns are for their acceptance of the Watchers and not some outdated and overblown pompous secret! I don't want my Immortals unduly upset by the knowledge that they'd been watched for years by a secret society of stalkers and Peeping Toms!" Methos growled.  
  
"We aren't stalkers or Peeping Toms!" Dr. Zoll protested.  
  
"Oh?" Methos said sarcastically. "Then why is it that the Paris Watcher secretary pool has Duncan MacLeod's picture posted all over the copy room without his knowledge or consent? Why is it that the hottest betting game in town is who he's taking to bed for the week?"  
  
Dr. Zoll couldn't answer that, knowing that everything he said was true. She had the grace to look embarrassed. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Amanda isn't the only Immortal that comes and goes from Watcher headquarters in the night. I've even read my own chronicles while surrounded by other researchers. Musty tombs those archive rooms are, you should take better care of my Chronicles."  
  
Dr. Zoll opened her mouth like a fish gasping for breath. "You've been in the archives!"  
  
"Many times. How do you think I met Adam Pierson? You should applaud him, he's the only one that bothered to ask who I was." Methos said with an indignant voice.  
  
Methos was silent for several minutes. Then he softly continued. "I know that the Watchers are uncomfortable with exposing themselves to Immortals, but you can't let yourselves remain unchanging with the times. This is a lesson that I learned most painfully. With Immortals remaining more stationary, your Watchers are going to get sloppy if they haven't already. Immortals may not be hunting each other, but the fear of discovery is still very real to us. By making yourselves known to Immortals in a controlled manner, we're taking the first tiny step towards our eventual acceptance into the rest of society. The Watchers can help us with our transition, knowing that we can be accepted for what we are, knowing that someone wants to hear what we have lived first hand." Methos said convincingly.   
  
He smiled wickedly. "You can't tell me that there isn't one person in the Research department that wouldn't trade a years pay for a chance to interview me on my past."  
  
Amy knew that there were Researchers that would sell their souls for an hour with Methos. "You would make yourself available?" Amy asked breathlessly.  
  
"As my schedule permits. Will you be the first in line Dr. Zoll? Will you accept that Immortals are human too? Or will you insist on keeping us the creatures of myth that the Chronicles suggest. Can you be happy at your Curator's job just looking at silent artifacts and knowing that someone like me is out there in the world? A living, breathing 'human' that held that pottery in their hands, that read that scroll before the ravages of time damaged it, and who gazed upon Stonehenge as it was built?"  
  
"I want to be the first in line. Will you speak to the Tribunal? Help me to convince them?"  
  
"Not in person, I have important prior commitments that require my attention for the next few months."  
  
Before Amy could reply he continued. "I will allow myself to be taped." Methos said as he pulled in his Quickening. He glanced at the red 'recording' light that suddenly appeared on the camera resting on a nearby shelf.  
  
Amy was speechless for a moment at this display of … magic? She straightened her hair and pajamas and began. "My name is Dr. Amy Zoll, Chief Researcher on the Methos Chronicles. With me is my assignment Methos. I believe him to be who he claims by virtue of conversations with him, and by feeling the effects of his Quickening firsthand. I've already discussed Methos' proposals with the Tribunal, but Methos will now give us details and specifics. I suggest we move with all haste to implement his plan."  
  
Methos smoothly inserted himself into the commentary and repeated what he'd said to Amy earlier. He concluded with, "After we've successfully introduced Watchers to their Immortals, I'll make myself available on a limited basis for questions and interviews. As before, the point of contact will be Adam Pierson who may be reached through Joe Dawson. Adam and I have some prior commitments that will have us traveling quite a bit but Joe Dawson will know how to contact us."  
  
Methos released his Quickening and watched as the recording light went out again.  
  
"How do you do that?" Amy muttered amazed at the things he was apparently doing with his mind.  
  
"Card tricks." He smiled.  
  
"You and Pierson are traveling together?" Amy asked curious. Whatever could this intriguing ancient possibly see in the smart-mouthed and cynical X-Watcher?  
  
Methos nodded. "We're become quite inseparable you could say. He's really rather charming, if you gave him a chance I think he might surprise you."   
  
Amy doubted that but kept it to herself not wanting to alienate Methos. "Methos, do you know where Immortals come from? Why they're here?"  
  
Methos chose to ignore the first question and answer the second. "We're here as a last line of defense. Ten thousand years ago we were an army that protected Mortals from an army of great power."  
  
"And now?" Amy asked. An Army of Immortals, she couldn't even imagine that! And what did Immortals protect Mortals from? Who had an army that only Immortals could defeat?  
  
  
  
"We were afraid and in our fear, we lost track of our purpose. I'm trying to get it back for us." Methos said.  
  
"Did your father tell you this?"  
  
"Some of it, the rest I remembered recently."  
  
"How did you survive so long?" How could one man survive where greater men had not? The Chronicles were full of Immortals who had been powerful warriors but who had not survived.  
  
"Adaptation. If the Watchers don't learn it, they'll not survive."  
  
*****  
  
Seacouver  
  
Methos returned to Seacouver after leaving Amy Zoll. He updated Joe and Duncan on the results of the meeting, asking Joe to keep his ears open for Watcher politics or feelings on exposing themselves to the Immortals.  
  
Adam told the others that he needed to get back to work soon, and that this time Duncan was going with him. They'd be away for several months so the news was met with sadness and trepidation. Amanda immediately declared the occasion demanded a BBQ before they departed.  
  
As she observed the guests at the BBQ, Nicole's Watcher training asserted itself and she found herself fascinated by the interactions of the Immortals and Mortals in this extended Clan as Joe called it. She found herself Watching instead of interacting. She noticed that everyone took their turn talking with each of the two Immortals alone.   
  
After discovering that Adam was Immortal, Nicole wasn't surprised to learn that he was the father of both Nicolas and Joshua. Instead of feeling or acting jealous, the two mothers had congratulated and shared their joy at her pregnancy.  
  
Delighted, Nicole watched as the two toddlers kept an eye on Adam. They must have felt that something was happening she thought. Occasionally they would stop whatever they were doing and crawl or stagger over to Adam and insist on being picked up. He was so patient and good with them, smiling or laughing instead of being frustrated at their interruptions or attention.  
  
At one point, Joshua purposefully crawled over to Adam who was sitting comfortably sprawled on a swinging bench chair. At his son's squeal, Adam picked him up with a smile. Joshua then reached for Adam's face with his chubby hands and jabbered rapidly as he stared into his father's eyes. To Nicole it seemed like Adam understood the one-year old's vocabulary. After listening to the toddler Adam spoke quietly to him, gently stroking his son's hair. After a few minutes he rested his hand on the boy's heart before he rested their foreheads together. At this touching sight, Nicole wiped at a tear that was running down her cheek. She watched as Joshua nodded his head vigorously and squirmed to get down. Adam complied and grinned as the toddler hurried towards Nicholas.  
  
After Joshua left with a satisfied look on his face, Nicole saw Linda approach and sit next to Adam. Linda and Adam spoke quietly, as they gently rocked on the bench.   
  
"What were you two talking about?" Linda asked with a smile.  
  
Methos smiled and took her hand in his. "He's confused about me leaving. I assured him that I was still with him, in his heart. We can still talk whenever he wants."  
  
"The link?" Linda asked. When Adam nodded she smiled. "No wonder he left so happy, it must be a comfort for the Immortals to know you're only a thought away."  
  
Methos heard her unspoken thoughts and released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm only a phone call away for you." He said softly. "I'm sorry you're having to do this as a single mother, I know this has been tough on you. You're a wonderful mother and friend to the others."  
  
Linda nodded and a smile brightened her face. "The day you walked into our life was the best thing that ever happened to us. Caitlin's grown so much in the past year, her classes are going great, she's happy and discovering who she is and what she wants to do with her life. She never would have gotten the opportunity if she hadn't met you. Nicole will do okay, we'll make sure of it." She said snuggling into his comforting arm.  
  
"I know you will. What about you? How are you feeling?" Methos asked, tipping his head down to make her look at him.  
  
"I'm fine, a little jealous of Nicole right now but I'll get over it as soon as it's time to start potty training Joshua." She laid a gentle hand on his face. "I'll miss you." Knowing generally why he had to be gone, Linda continued before he felt the need to respond. "I know you have to be away, but you brighten our lives when you can visit."  
  
Methos nodded, grateful that she understood.  
  
"So tell me about Paris, Joe tells me you were just there." Linda said enthusiastically to change the subject. They sat and talked about Paris until Joshua came back and wanted to be held by Adam again. When the boy wanted down again, Linda took him over to play with a favorite toy. Adam joined Duncan and Joe at the grill and grabbed a beer.  
  
Nicole watched as Caitlin approached Adam from behind. Nicole subconsciously noted that Caitlin was careful to speak to Adam before she actually wrapped her arms around his waist. The analytical side of Nicole told her that Caitlin was taking into account that Adam was a seasoned Immortal; being touched from behind might cause an instinctive reaction.  
  
Adam smiled and lightly rested his hands over Caitlin's arms as she wrapped them around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and said something that made him laugh and tip his head to rest against hers. Nicole glanced over to see what Linda was making of this display of affection. To her surprise, Linda was smiling and looking fondly at the pair. Nicole looked back over to Adam and Caitlin. Adam had slipped from her arms but still had an arm draped companionably over her shoulders. The group at the grill laughed again at something Caitlin said. With a friendly kiss to Adam's cheek, Caitlin ducked out of his arm and joined Linda and the boys on the blanket where they were playing. She snuggled her son into her arms and quickly released him before he could fuss.  
  
Nicole jumped in surprise when Joe spoke. She hadn't seen him walk up. "You don't have to Watch them all the time." He said lightly.  
  
Nicole smiled. "I'm still amazed by them, even the normal everyday things they do are so much more than I expected. Linda and Caitlin aren't jealous of each other?" She blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Based on observation I'd say No. Caitlin spent some time with Adam before she became a surrogate mother. When she got pregnant, she coached Linda so that Adam would feel comfortable enough to accept Linda as a surrogate." Joe shook his head and snorted. "I never thought I'd run across an Immortal that was shy that way."  
  
Nicole blushed and ducked her head. "I know Linda coached me."  
  
"He's a good man Nicole, and a good father. You won't have to worry on either of those accounts." Joe said adamantly.  
  
"I know Joe, that's what I've been discovering. It's like he understands what the babies are saying to him, and this connection he has to our daughter is incredible!"  
  
"It's amazing alright. Don't be surprised if he knows what's going on in that baby's head before you do. The Immortals are linked together now, they know what the others are feeling."  
  
*****  
  
Methos stood beside Mac's car and took Nicole into his arms. He'd already said his goodbye to the others, who were now standing around the Highlander saying their goodbyes to him.  
  
Methos released her from his hug and held her shoulders as he looked at her. "Use the cell phone I gave you if you need to contact me. If I don't answer then I'm probably out of range, Amanda will be able to reach me. I'll call you each week to see how things are going. Let me know if there's anything you need okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay Adam the others are here for me." Nicole said with a smile. Dipping her head, she asked shyly, "Can I feel her again?"  
  
Methos smiled and scanned her body for their daughter. He opened up that link so that Nicole could feel the mental brush of their child's mind.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, it's your mommy and daddy." Nicole whispered.  
  
Methos and Nicole felt the briefest of recognitions before the tiny mind (and a short attention span) drifted off to other thoughts.  
  
Nicole beamed. "She knows us!"  
  
Methos nodded. Methos kissed her forehead and stepped back. "We'll see you in a few months."   
  
Directing his attention to the other group of people, Methos raised his voice to get their attention. "Come on Highlander, we have a flight to catch!"  
  
Duncan quickly kissed Amanda and shook Joe's hand for the umpteenth time before hurrying to Methos' side. The two Immortals waved to the others before getting into Duncan's T-bird. When they were on their way back to his loft Duncan said, "Thanks for recommending me for this Methos, I appreciate your confidence in me."  
  
Methos smiled wickedly. "You just remember that in a few weeks."  
  
*****   
  
Paris  
  
Andre Vemas looked around the restaurant, his eyes constantly moving. He'd set the meeting place here because it wasn't frequented by any of the Watchers stationed in Paris. All of the members of his secretly invited group were careful and experienced field Watchers, but Andre didn't want to take any chances. The reason for their meeting would surely get them a bullet in the brain, even though the Watcher Administration was moving towards a 'kinder and less paranoid' Watcher organization. To him it was just another obvious sign that the Watchers were disintegrating from within. Their duty was to Watch, not make friends with the Immortals!  
  
For the past week, Watcher Headquarters had been buzzing with Dr. Zoll's news. The elusive Methos had come out of hiding to speak to her directly. But the interview had come with an expensive price tag; Methos wanted the Watchers to introduce themselves to their Immortal assignments on a systematic and controlled basis. In exchange for the questionable value of some interviews with the Ancient Immortal, the Research Department was pressuring the Watcher Administration to roll over and let an Immortal dictate their policy! The Watchers were created thousands of years ago to Watch Immortals, not be their best friends!  
  
This was Joe Dawson's doing, Vemas thought. Years ago, Dawson had broken his oath and exposed the Watcher's existence to his Immortal assignment, Duncan MacLeod. Since that time, nearly a hundred Watchers had been killed by Immortals. Andre's own father had been killed by the Immortal Kalas, and he hadn't even been working in the field! Andre had come from a long and proud line of Watchers, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while the Watchers were destroyed by Dawson and his oath breaking followers!  
  
Andre stopped his mental wanderings when he spotted the first of his secret group enter the restaurant. Within minutes, the other seven members were seated around the dark and private back table. Andre allowed them several minutes to express their negative opinions of Dr. Zoll's plan before he brought up the subject that he'd called them together for.  
  
"Enough. We all feel the same way about this oath breaker conspiracy. I have a plan to put an end to it but I need your help." Andre said softly. His tone was hushed, but his words completely captured the attention of the group.  
  
"We trust you Andre, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Andre continued. "This started with Dawson, but any actions against him would immediately get the attention of the Tribunal. Any actions against Dr. Zoll would get their attention as well. But, Dr. Zoll begrudgedly admitted that Methos had only come out of hiding to please Adam Pierson. I believe that by legitimizing Watcher and Immortal interactions, Methos hopes to protect Pierson from a death sentence. I'm convinced that if an 'accident' should befall Pierson, Methos would immediately disappear, that he'd have no interest or motivation to continue this idiocy."  
  
"Kill Pierson, is that wise?" One of the Watchers hissed.  
  
"We could kidnap Pierson, that would draw Methos out into the open and we could stop him." Another whispered.  
  
"Gentlemen, if we kill an Immortal especially Methos, one of the main contenders for the Prize, then we'd be violating our oath just like Dawson and his oath breakers. Pierson was a Watcher, we police our own. Taking Pierson out of the picture stops this lunacy, stops the Tribunal from exposing us to Immortals, and allows us to remain true to our purpose."  
  
Andre looked around the table and held eye contact with each of the Watchers until they nodded agreement at his reasoning. "Now, this is what I suggest." Leaning forward onto the table and urging the others to do so as well, Andre whispered his plan.  
  
*****  
  
Duncan was struggling to hide his excitement; they were finally on their way to the SGC! The flight to Colorado was very brief thanks to Methos' shuttle. Duncan had only been in the shuttle a few times, and it made commercial jet travel seem long and grueling. Duncan watched his friend handle the sophisticated craft like it was a simple child's toy. "I'll show you how to fly it after you finish with your training." Methos said with a smile.  
  
Duncan couldn't help smiling back at Methos. "I forget about thinking your name." Duncan said slightly embarrassed that Methos had known what he was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mac, you're closer to me than I've let anyone get in thousands of years. If the link worked the other way, you'd be reading my mind a lot too."  
  
That omission from Methos sent feelings of relief and pride through Duncan. Leave it to the old man to say offhandedly that he thought of Duncan a lot too!  
  
"Only SG-1, General Hammond, the President and his Chiefs of Staff know about Immortals. They know we exist but so far we're the only two they know of specifically. We still have to keep it hidden from the other Mortals, so you'll have to remember to keep your Quickening shielded like I showed you. If at all possible, only SG-1 gets to see you revive. If something happens we'll need to determine damage control."  
  
Duncan nodded. He watched as Methos quickly maneuvered the craft into an open hanger and landed. He pushed a few buttons and the hanger doors began to close.  
  
"No one saw us?" Duncan asked. He knew the ship was cloaked while it was parked on the roof of his loft, did it remain cloaked when Methos flew it?  
  
Methos nodded. "It's cloaked to instruments and the naked eye. I keep it uncloaked when I have it docked in this secured hanger though, the SGC has some scientists and technicians that are studying it when I'm not using it."  
  
"Aren't you worried that it won't be ready for you if you need it?" Duncan asked. He worried about Methos being trapped or unable to escape if he had to. The ancient Immortal's kidnapping by the NID was still fresh in his mind. Duncan knew that Methos had tremendous powers from the Ancients now, but he had no idea of the limits that might be on that power. Methos acted pretty much like he always had, sprawling on the couch and drinking beer. Maybe Methos' power was only in the link he had with the other Immortals?  
  
Methos shook his head as he shut down the ship's engines and secured the systems. "They have a 'no disassemble' order and I'd know it if they messed with any of the systems, it's keyed to only respond to me. As far as the other thing goes, I don't use my power for the same reason I write my journals in dead languages. I want to stay in practice." Methos stood and grabbed his duffle bag as the door slowly opened. "Ready?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Duncan grinned in response and grabbed his bag, following where Methos led, now and for the next few thousand years.  
  
To be continued in Best Laid Plans - 4  
  
Draft Best Laid Plans - 3  
  
45 of 44 


End file.
